Antes de James
by dreamingonmybed
Summary: Después de los eventos de Civil War. Steve y Natasha se refugian en Wakanda, lugar que sirve para acercarlos más de lo que habían pensado y para enfrentarlos a sentimientos que intentaban negar. La vida parece sonreirles antes de enfrentarlos a la pérdida y dolor más profundos que pudiesen experimentar. LOS PERSONAJES PERTENCEN A MARVEL.
1. Prólogo

Natasha se retorció víctima del placer que inundaba su cuerpo, una sensación de calor abrazaba su abdomen, arrugó las sábanas grises que se extendían debajo de ella y abrió la boca en busca de aire cuando llegó a su punto máximo. Unos labios besaron su frente bajando hasta su cuello, cuando estos se separaron de su piel la dejaron con una sensación de vacío.

-Eso estuvo bien.- Comentó la pelirroja aun respirando pesadamente.- Deberíamos repetirlo pronto, o hacerlo más seguido.

No hubo respuesta de su compañero, sabía que no estaba dormido, él también seguía respirando pesadamente, cuando dormía lo hacía suevamente, se giró sobre su costado para poder verlo mejor, tenía la mirada clavada en el techo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento.- Dijo finalmente la pelirroja después de varios minutos de silencio.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó él, girando su rostro para poder verle mejor la cara.

-Sé que esto no es lo que esperabas.

No hubo respuesta a lo dicho por la pelirroja. Él siguió mirándola, recorrió su perfil unas veinte veces hasta que la pantalla de su celular se encendió indicando la llegada de un mensaje, se estiró para alcanzarlo leyendo en silencio el texto, después se puso de pie buscando y recogiendo su ropa. Se vistió rápidamente con la mirada de Natasha siguiéndolo a cada paso que daba. Rodeo la cama para recoger sus llaves.

-¿Te tienes que ir tan pronto?- Natasha hizo un puchero mientras él hombre que la acompañaba se aseguraba de no dejar nada.

-Olvidé que tenía entrenamiento con Wanda, me espera en cinco minutos en el gimnasio.

-¿Nos vemos después?

Él la miró fijamente antes de contestar.

-Claro, podemos ir a cenar.

-No me refería a eso.

Él lo sabía, pero la esperanza de convencerla de ser su novia no desaparecía. Se inclinó y depositó un beso en su frente antes de acercarse a la puerta. Tenía la mano en el pomo cuando escuchó como la pelirroja lo llamaba.

-Steve.

-A veces me pregunto cómo llegamos a esto Nat.- Abrió la puerta dejando que la luz del pasillo se filtrara a la habitación en una franja que iluminó la cara de la pelirroja, le sonrió levemente, cómo habían llegado hasta eso, entrar a la habitación del otro a media noche para tener relaciones y escabullirse sin que nadie los viera por la mañana, no era algo que a ella le molestara, ni a él en cuestiones generales, le molestaba que no tuvieran una relación formal, y que Natasha evitará siempre hablar al respecto.- Te veo después.- Dijo a modo de despedida, sin permitir que su compañera pudiera decir nada más cerró la puerta tras de sí.


	2. Chapter 1

2 meses antes. Wakanda.

-¡Steve!- Gritó la pelirroja corriendo para poder alcanzar al rubio que caminaba varios metro delante de ella con la cabeza baja y las manos en los bolsillos.

Steve se detuvo girándose para ver a Natasha correr hasta alcanzarlo. Hacía unos días, y después de lograr ponerse en contacto, lo había ayudado a sacar a sus amigos de la prisión, estaban en Wakanda escondiéndose del gobierno, las cosas no habían quedado bien para nadie de su equipo después de negarse rotundamente a firmar los acuerdos, rescatar a Bucky y pelearse con Tony.

Para Natasha las cosas tampoco habían estado fáciles, después de romper los acuerdos al ayudar a Steve y Bucky escapar a Siberia, Tony no había podido hacer nada al respecto, a pesar de estar molesto lo único que pudo hacer fue darle la advertencia, el gobierno iba por ella, después del escape de prisión sabía que encabezaba la lista de buscados, T'Challa les había ofrecido refugio en su país, sabiendo que dentro de los dominios del soberano estaban a salvo habían aceptado.

-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó Natasha, estando ya al lado del soldado que le sonrió para volver a caminar, esta vez con la pelirroja a su lado.

-Acabo de ver a mi mejor amigo entrar en estado de crio-hibernación porque no confía en su mente, así que no sé exactamente como debería sentirme, ¿y tú?

-Acabo de despedirme de mi mejor amigo que regresa con su esposa e hijos sabiendo que probablemente no es lo más seguro cuando el gobierno nos busca, así que estoy preocupada.

-Clint es inteligente, el gobierno no sabe de su familia ni la localización de su casa, estoy seguro que si llegan a estar en peligro regresará a Wakanda, con ellos.

La espía asintió ante las palabras de Steve, tenía razón, Clint no era tonto, aunque a veces actuara como uno, si su familia estuviera en peligro actuaría antes de que este se hiciera más eminente.

La distancia entre el hospital y los residenciales no era mucha, así que caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al conjunto de casas entre las que se encontraba la que T'Challa les había asignado, con Clint de regreso con su familia, Bucky en crio-hibernación y Scott partiendo a Los ángeles esa misma noche, solo cuatro habitaciones eran ocupadas.

Se quedaron parados en la sala viéndose sin saber que más decirse, el rubio le sonrió preparándose para despedirse cuando Sam salió de su habitación.

-Hola.- Les saludo.- No los escuché llegar, Wanda y yo iremos a recorrer la ciudad ¿nos acompañan?

-No gracias Sam, creo que me recostaré un rato, estoy algo cansada.- Contestó la pelirroja.

-¿Cap?

-Paso esta vez Sam, los acompaño la próxima vez.

-La próxima será entonces.- les sonrió el moreno.

Wanda salió de su habitación al final del pasillo a los pocos segundos encaminándose al grupo con una sonrisa de emoción.

-¿Vienen con nosotros?

-No por esta vez Wanda.

-Ow, bueno está bien.- Contesto la Sokoviana algo decepcionada en su característico acento.- Pero tendrán que venir la próxima.

Sam y Wanda se habían marchado hacía ya varios minutos. Steve estaba nuevamente en la sala, recostado en el sofá haciendo zapping cuando Natasha apareció, vestía pantalones de chándal y una camiseta interior, sus rizos rojos estaban más oscuros de lo normal como resultado de la reciente ducha tomada.

-¿Qué ves?-Preguntó alzando las piernas del soldado y poniéndolas sobre su regazo para poder sentarse.

-Nada en particular, no encuentro nada que me llame la atención ¿Quieres buscar tu algo?

Natasha se encogió en hombros tomando el control que el rubio le ofrecía, recorrió los canales al menos dos veces hasta parar en una película romántica que apenas comenzaba.

-No te creí de ese tipo ¿tenías ese gusto muy guardado no?- Bromeo Steve después de varios minutos de ver la película.

-Ahora que lo sabes tendré que asesinarte.- Le contestó la pelirroja seria aun mirando la pantalla, después se giró para sonreírle ampliamente.- Calla y deja ver la película Rogers.

Steve le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió sus instrucciones, se mantuvo en silencio, reprimiéndose de decir algún comentario para no distraer a Natasha de la película, aunque moría por hablar, había dejado de ver la pantalla después de quince minutos y el resto la había pasado mirando con atención a Natasha que estaba concentrada en lo que pasaba y sonreía de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando algo romántico pasaba entre los protagonistas. Llegado el climax del filme, cuando los protagonistas se pelearon por un malentendido, Steve comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en la rodilla, bajó la mirada en busca de la causa solo para descubrir los dedos de Natasha, quien aún estaba muy concentrada en la película, recorriendo el contorno de su rótula, sacudió la pierna involuntariamente cuando el cosquilleo se sintió más fuerte activando sus reflejos.

-Perdón.- Respondió Natasha al darse cuenta.- No me había dado cuenta, dejaré de hacerlo si te molesta.

-No, no, está bien, fueron solo los reflejos.- Contestó tímidamente Steve.

Natasha le sonrió, para después volver su atención a la pantalla y continuar trazando formas alrededor de la rodilla del soldado.

Steve se quedó dormido hacia el final de la película. No queriendo despertarlo y viendo que se trataba de un especial de películas románticas, Natasha se acomodó mejor a su lado. Después de dos películas y media finalmente ella también se quedó dormida usando el abdomen del soldado como almohada.

El rubio se despertó a media noche, a no ser por la luz del televisor toda la casa estaba en penumbras, el único sonido venía de la película que se estaba transmitiendo, aunque alguien le había bajado bastante el volumen, se descubrió arropado con una manta y con Natasha aún dormida sobre él. Seguramente Sam o Wanda los habían tapado en cuanto llegaron. Sam o Wanda se repitió dándose cuenta que si alguno se había tomado la molestia de dejarles una manta los habrían visto dormidos de esa manera, sintió el color subir a su rostro con la simple idea de la intimidad que ello implicaba y que los hubiesen visto así, sobre todo si ese alguien fuese Sam, hacía solo unos días lo había visto besarse con Sharon ¿Qué pensaría de él después de esto?

Se movió con cuidado debajo de ella procurando no levantarla, una vez libre se estiró y bostezo largamente, a pesar de dormir un par de horas aún se sentía cansado y ahora algo adolorido pues dormir en un sofá no era lo más cómodo del mundo. Natasha seguía dormida, el soldado no pudo evitar mirarla un par de minutos, como su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente con cada respiro, como se veía su rostro relajado, eran contadas las veces que la había podido ver con una cara que reflejase tanta tranquilidad, le sonrió a la dormida espía antes de tomarla en brazos y llevarla a su habitación.

Corrió las sábanas y dejó con cuidado a la pelirroja en la cama para después arroparla. El reloj de su mesa de noche marcaba las 12:20 am lo que le dejaba unas 5 horas de sueño antes de salir a correr. "Buenas noches" susurró a la dormida espía antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la suya.


	3. Chapter 2

La alarma sonó a las 6:00am, Steve se despertó y vistió para salir a correr. Sam estaba ya fuera de la casa haciendo estiramientos.

-A tu izquierda.- Bromeo el rubio acercándose a su compañero mientras estiraba los brazos.

-Ja, muy gracioso.- Le respondió Sam.- Buenos días Cap.

-Buenos días Sam, ¿listo para correr?

-Claro, pero a mi ritmo.

Después de una hora de trote Sam paró, esperó en la entrada del centro de entrenamiento que T'Challa había puesto a su disposición a que Steve hiciera lo mismo para después practicar lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sin su equipo especial necesitaban otras formas de defensa y ataque en caso de requerirlo en algún momento.

-Al a menos Wanda y Natasha no les quitaron sus habilidades.- Dijo un cansado Sam mientras salían del entrenamiento.- Y tú eres un súper soldado, la palabra súper habla por sí sola.

-Sólo estas un poco oxidado, no muy seguido necesitaste valerte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo- Contesto en tono burlo el rubio palmeando la espalda de su compañero.- Anda, vamos de regreso, es hora de desayunar.

Fueron bienvenidos con el olor a waffles recién hechos. En la cocina Wanda y Natasha se movían de un lado a otro sacando platos y tazas.

-Buenos días.- Los saludo la sokoviana al entrar.- El desayuno ya casi esta.

Natasha dejó un platón lleno de waffles al centro del desayunador, Sam sacó la miel y algunas fresas y moras que ya habían sido lavadas, Steve exprimió algunas naranjas y dejó la cafetera, el azúcar y leche también al centro mientras Wanda terminada de poner la mesa. Estando todo listo los cuatro se sentaron y comenzaron a desayunar.

-¿Cómo estuvo su entrenamiento?-Preguntó Wanda después de alguno minutos en los que se habían limitado a comer en silencio.

-Cap me dio una paliza, no lo dejaré ganar la próxima.- Le contesto Sam.

-Oh, dices que me diste ventaja- respondió Steve después de tomar un poco de jugo.

-Me enseñaron a respetar a los mayores, pero ya que no te ves como uno…

-Entonces así están las cosas.- Contestó el soldado con una sonrisa de lado.

-Así están las cosas.- Le respondió Sam palmeando amistosamente su espalda.

Wanda veía divertida la escena sonriendo, al igual que Natasha quien se alegraba de ver a Steve feliz después de todo lo ocurrido las últimas semanas.

-Retomaré mi entrenamiento.- Wanda fijó la mirada en la taza de café que bebía.

-Cuándo te sientas lista Wanda.- Steve la miraba con ternura, después de todo lo que había tenido que sufrir se mostraba aún entera.

-Si estas segura muy bien, aún tengo algunos trucos que enseñarte.- Dijo la espía dirigiendo sus palabras a Wanda.

-Si lo estoy, no quiero perder la práctica.- Les contesto sonriendo, después de la muerte de Pietro no creía que le fuese posible sentirse en familia nuevamente, pero ellos habían encontrado una manera de hacerlo.- por cierto, ¿tienen planes para hoy?

-Creo que nada.- Contestó Steve mirando a Sam y Natasha para confirmar.- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Pues estaba pensando en que podíamos ir al mercado y a la plaza comercial y quizá comprar algunas cosas para la casa, no sé cuánto tiempo estemos aquí, podrían ser semanas, meses o años, y creo que necesita algunos toques más hogareños.

La castaña guardó silencio unos segundos después de expresar su idea, esperando la aprobación de esta, Sam le sonreía pues ya sospechaba de su plan, en el recorrido por la ciudad del día anterior le había comentado lo poco que sentía la casa como un hogar a pesar de estar con los que considera su familia, Steve y Natasha asintieron aprobatoriamente a la idea.

-Podemos incluso comer mientras estamos ahí.-agregó emocionada.- Será mejor que me vaya a duchar y arreglarme.- Se bebió lo sobrante de su taza, dejó sus platos en el fragadero y se encaminó a su habitación.- Provecho y gracias por el desayuno.- Gritó a medio pasillo.

Sam ayudó a recoger la mesa y enjuagar platos que eran a la vez lavados por Steve, para después dirigirse a tomar una ducha y prepararse para la salida dejando a Steve y Natasha solos.

-Puedo terminar si quieres.- Dijo el rubio después de varios minutos en los que lo único que se escuchaba eran platos siendo apilados, Natasha estaba ocupada secándolos.

-No me molesta.- Le respondió.- Y no son tantos platos.

Steve le sonrió, terminaron su labor en silencio para después dirigirse a sus habitaciones a prepararse. A las 10:30 am todos estaban listos en camino al mercado los cuatro acomodados, con Steve al volante, en una SUV proporcionada por T'Challa para que no tuvieran problemas de transporte. Aparcaron cerca del mercado local y recorrieron las callecillas a pie.

-Tal vez debería pedirle trabajo a T'Challa, me sentiría menos culpable por todo el dinero y comodidades que nos está dando.- Comentó Steve a Sam, mientras esperaban a Wanda y Natasha que se encontraban perdidas en los pasillos de una tienda de antigüedades a la que habían entrado.

\- ¿De qué? ¿Guardaespaldas? Todos sabemos que es bastante capaz de defenderse sin ayuda de alguien.-Contestó Sam divertido volteando a ver a su amigo.

\- Tiene un equipo de guardaespaldas de todos modos.- Respondió el rubio encogiéndose en hombros.

-Entonces los cuatro deberíamos entregarle solicitudes de empleo, al menos que quieras verte como el padre de familia que debe proveer.

-No me molestaría, solo me gustaría tener algo para justificar nuestros gastos.

-T'Challa es rey, es más rico que Tony, no creo que le moleste nuestros gastos, pero si limpia tu conciencia…- Sam también se encogió en hombros, volviendo su atención a unas risas provenientes unos 3 pasillos a la izquierda.- Deberías hablarlo con el primero.- Dijo finalmente para después seguir el sonido de las risas y encontrar a Wanda y Natasha.

-Lo hice, ayer, después de congelar a Bucky, me dijo que no era molestia, le da tranquilidad saber que nos da seguridad y algo de estabilidad.- Continuo Steve que seguía a Sam por los pasillos repletos de jarrones, estatuas, pinturas y demás accesorios de casa.

-Entonces no insistas, por el momento.- Sam siguió caminando para encontrarse con el par de mujeres al final del pasillo que veían divertidas lo que parecía ser la estatua de un dragón.

-¿Qué dices Steve? Un dragón para adornar la entrada de nuestra casa.- Bromeo Natasha apoyada sobre la enorme estatua.

-Sería una entrada bastante interesante, aunque no creo que sea nuestro estilo.- Respondió de la misma forma el soldado.

-Oh bueno, entonces solo la alfombra y los portarretratos serán, tal vez encontremos una estatua más adecuada a nuestro estilo después Wanda.- Respondió Natasha guiñándole un ojo a la castaña.

-Solo necesitamos fotos, para comenzar a llenar los portarretratos.- Wanda sonrió inocentemente al trio que la acompañaba.

-¿No querrás una sesión de fotos o sí?- Preguntó Sam.

-No, fotos simples bastarán, es más podemos comenzar justo ahora.- Sacó el celular que se le había proporcionado en cuanto llegaron a Wakanda y comenzó a hacer señas para que se le acercaran.- Inmortalicemos la primera salida de los cuatro juntos sin que una misión este de por medio.

Sam y Natasha se acomodaron al lado de Wanda, Steve siendo más alto que los tres se paró detrás de ellos, Wanda utilizó sus poderes para elevar el teléfono frente a ellos, los cuatro se reacomodaron un poco para quedar mejor centrados dejando espacio para Steve que se tuvo que agachar para poder entrar en la foto, apoyó de forma instintiva la mano en la cintura de Natasha, quien volteo a verlo sonriéndole tímidamente, la luz del flash les indicó que la imagen había sido capturada.

-No miraron a la cámara.- Comentó Wanda sobre la foto.- Hay que repetirla.

Steve retiró levemente la mano de la cintura de Natasha, esta le volvió a sonreír negando suavemente con la cabeza para darle a entender que no le molestaba, así que la mano del soldado volvió a donde estaba y los dos voltearon a la cámara justo a tiempo, cuando la segunda foto estaba por ser disparada. Wanda hizo volver el celular a sus manos para mostrarles la foto, sonrisas sinceras aparecían en el rostro de los cuatro, no sonreían como lo hacían ante los medios, esta vez sonreían de verdad, con alfombras, estatuas extrañas y coloridos tapices de fondo.

-¡Es perfecta!- Exclamó alegre Wanda aún con la mirada fija en la foto.- La imprimiré en cuanto regresemos a casa, para lo cual necesito papel de fotografía, recuérdenme comprarlo cuando vayamos al centro comercial.

Wanda comenzó a caminar hacia la caja registradora con los marcos de fotos en manos, dando por terminada su visita a la tienda de antigüedades. Steve se ofreció a cargar la alfombra que Natasha sostenía en brazos. Después de dejar las cosas en la camioneta continuaron su recorrido. Montones de adornos y puestos recorridos después el cuarteto se sentó a comer en un restaurant cerca de la plaza principal. Era un día caluroso y el sol de las 2pm no ayudaba a disminuir el bochorno.

-¿Cuál es el plan para el centro comercial?-Preguntó Steve después de tomar un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Visitar tiendas obviamente.- Contestó Natasha antes de comer el trozo de pollo que había cortado.-Creo que todos necesitamos algo de ropa, no podemos vivir en ropa de entrenamiento ni con lo poco que logramos traer, y no te voy a dejar comprar tu ropa solo.- Dijo señalando a Steve con su tenedor.- Me constó que dejaras tu estilo de hombre de la tercera edad, no permitiré que los pantalones caquis de abuelito me ganen la batalla.- Agregó orgullosa.

-No me visto como abuelo.- Steve se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente a Natasha.

-Si lo haces, a veces, o lo hacías, y con esa vestimenta no conseguirás novia.- Respondió la pelirroja imitando la pose del rubio sentado frente a ella.

-Así le gustó a Sharon, de lo contrario no se hubieran besado ¿no?- Agregó de forma inocente Sam.

-¿Sharon y tú se besaron?- la voz de la pelirroja sonó aguda en una mezcla de sorpresa y para su pesar enojo. Porque Steve no se tomó la molestia de mencionárselo, pero sobre todo porque la había besado.

-Si bueno, te lo dije, tengo 97 no estoy muerto.

Natasha le sonrió sin saber cómo contestarle, el resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio. Después de comer los cuatro se dirigieron al centro comercial. Visitaron tiendas y compraron más cosas que seguramente terminarían en la habitación de Wanda.

-La dueña de uno de los puestos de especias en el mercado mencionó un lago muy bonito en la selva.- Wanda habló para romper el silencio.

-¿A si? Suena interesante, ¿Qué más dijo?-Preguntó Natasha notablemente interesada.

-Casi nadie va, principalmente porque no todos tienen el tiempo de hacerlo, aquí trabajan como locos, me dijo que está a pocos kilómetros, podemos rentar un todo terreno para recorrer gran parte de las distancias y el resto caminarlo. -Contestó entusiasmada Wanda, con la atención de Steve, Natasha y Sam sobre ella mientras hablaba.

-Suena bien, podemos ir mañana, después de entrenar y desayunar, exploramos un poco la selva, nos relajamos en el lago, y si está bien tal vez se pueda convertir en un buen lugar para visitar en otras ocasiones. - Steve respondió casi con el mismo entusiasmo de Wanda, mirando a Natasha que no lo había volteado a ver ni una sola vez después de la comida.

-Nos piensas mantener ocupados ¿eh Wanda?, por mi suena bien, Cap necesitará relajarse mañana después de que le gane.- Sam empujó juguetonamente al rubio que caminaba junto a él.- Que dices Romanoff, ¿Te nos unes?

Los tres voltearon la mirada suplicante a Natasha, quien parada enfrente de ello soltó un sonoro suspiro, no tenía planeado negarse, sobre todo con la mirada suplicante que le ofrecían, especialmente Steve.

-Está bien, oportunidad perfecta para que le compre a Steve un buen traje de baño.- Sonrió de manera traviesa la pelirroja, comenzando a caminar en dirección a las tiendas de ropa.

-Creo que sería mejor que yo compre mi traje de baño.- Dijo el rubio acelerando el paso para alcanzar a Natasha.

-¿No confías en mí?-Contestó la pelirroja fingiendo sentirse ofendida, se llevó una mano al pecho para agregarle más dramatismo e hizo un puchero.

-Claro que confió en ti.

-Bien, hagamos un trato, si me dejas comprarte trajes de baño yo te dejo comprarme uno, a tu gusto, no me quejaré si es de abuela, y lo uso mañana, ¿te parece?

Steve se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo, después le extendió la mano para cerrar el trato. Sam y Wanda los alcanzaron y los cuatro se adentraron a una enorme tienda de ropa. Wanda y Natasha desaparecieron en cuanto pusieron pie en el lugar, Steve se dedicó a seguir a Sam por la tienda mientras este escogía ropa, después de todo Natasha se estaba encargando de comprar la suya.

-Tengo todo lo que necesito ¿Listo para escoger el bikini de Natasha?- Bromeo Sam.

-Nadie dijo nada de un bikini.- Le contestó Steve sonrojándose, el hecho de tener que comprarle un bañador era algo demasiado íntimo.- Pero sí, estoy listo, vamos.

Esta vez fue Sam el que lo siguió llegando al área de ropa para damas, directo a la zona de lencería y bañadores. Y así se encontraron los dos, parados frente a los diferentes modelos en exhibición y sin la menor idea de que hacer.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál eliges?- Preguntó Sam.

-No tengo idea, ni siquiera se su talla.- Respondió Steve, con un notable sonrojo.

Sam alzó una ceja, no dijo nada, se quedó parado viendo como Steve, con la cabeza gacha desaparecía entre los pasillos en busca de Natasha, se permitió reír una vez que el soldado estuvo fuera de su alcance. Steve encontró a Natasha y Wanda comprando Jeans, se le acercó a la pelirroja y carraspeo para llamar su atención.

-¡Steve! ¿Qué tal la búsqueda de mi traje de baño? Yo ya te compré algunos, ¿Quieres verlos?-Natasha se disponía a sacar los shorts comprados cuando Steve la detuvo, tomándola del codo la alejó un poco de Wanda.

-Mejor luego, yo am, respecto a tu traje de baño, tengo una pregunta que hacerte.- Respondió poniéndose aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

-32DD.- Dijo como si nada Natasha, sin ser formulada la pregunta.

-¿Qué?- La respuesta tomó al rubio por sorpresa.

-Mi talla, 32DD, o grande como lo encuentres, mediano para la parte de abajo, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?

Steve asintió, no encontraba palabras para contestarle. Regresó con Sam más rojo que como se había ido, parándose en frente de los bras y bikinis, optó por un bra blanco, sin varillas estilo halter, el bikini le causó más problemas, Sam señaló varios modelos, desde negro sólido a diseños en blanco y negro a coloridos estampados, a algunos le faltaba un poco de tela en su opinión.

-¿Qué te hace tardar en elegir un bikini hombre? Elije uno, ¡todos le quedan al top!

-Natasha.- Contestó sin voltearlo a ver, con la mirada fija aun en los bikinis.- Tiene una cicatriz en el oblicuo izquierdo, no sé si se vaya a sentir cómoda mostrándola.

-¿Cómo lo...? Olvídalo, después me contarás, llévale uno que lo tape, aunque no creo que esa mujer se siente incómoda en nada respecto a su cuerpo, no parece que le molesten las demás cicatrices.

Sin decidirse, y teniendo aún en mente la cicatriz de Natasha, Steve optó por dos, uno completamente negro de talle alto y uno estilo hípster con estampado de flores en azul. Se dirigió directo a la caja a pagar sin mirar a Sam pues sabía que estaba preparado para decirle algo que probablemente lo haría avergonzarse más.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo es?-Preguntó Natasha en cuanto lo vio llegar a la entrada de la tienda donde acordaron encontrarse.

-Espera a que lleguemos a casa.- Contestó.- Son muchas bolsas, ¿te ayudo?- Dijo señalando las bolsas de ropa a los pies de la espía y las que tenía en mano, no permitió que le contestara enseguida comenzó a acomodarlas en sus manos dejando a Natasha solo un par.

No hicieron más escalas, principalmente porque Steve y Sam se veían agotados después de un día entero de compras, aunque Natasha y Wanda aún se sentían con energías y aganas de recorrer más tiendas, aún tenían bastante tiempo y podían regresar otro día. Esas energías desaparecieron en cuento se acomodaron en la camioneta, Wanda comenzó a cabecear apenas unos minutos después de salir del estacionamiento, Steve volteó la mirada a Natasha, quien había pedido el lugar de copiloto, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse también víctima del cansancio.

-Y eso que ellas no corrieron ni entrenaron lucha cuerpo a cuerpo por la mañana.- Río Sam desde los asientos traseros.

-Ha sido una semana difícil para todos, me sorprende que no estés dormido tú también.

-No me gusta dormir en vehículos en movimiento, oye el camino a casa era hacia la derecha. - Señalo Sam por la ventana la vuelta que Steve debía haber tomado.

-Lo sé, pensé que podría dar un par de vueltas y dejarlas dormir una pequeña siesta antes de llegar a casa, con todas las comprar no creo que se vuelvan a dormir en cuento lleguemos. – Contesto Steve con la mirada fija en el camino.

Dio vueltas por el residencial por 20 minutos más hasta que finalmente se estacionó frente a la casa. El cielo comenzaba a pintarse de amarillos y naranjas, la puesta de sol está a punto de llegar. Los dos hombres se encargaron de bajar las bolsas del auto, cuando terminaron Sam llevó las suyas a su habitación y Steve se encargó de despertar a Wanda y Natasha. En cuanto el rubio puso una mano en el hombro de la espía esta abrió los ojos y alzó las manos para escudarse.

-Tranquila soy yo, hemos llegado a casa. - Steve habló en voz baja con la mano aún en el hombro de Natasha.

La pelirroja asintió, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó de la camioneta mientras Steve despertaba a Wanda que aún dormía en los asientos traseros. Sam los esperaba en la sala donde habían dejado las compras de Wanda y Natasha.

-Es un milagro que dejaran con algo de ropa al lugar. - Bromeo Sam mientras las dos se repartían las bolsas.

-Algunas son de Steve. - Respondió con una sonrisa la pelirroja mientras le entregaba cuatro bolsas llenas de ropa al soldado. - Espero que te gusten, oh tienes que ver tus trajes de baño, ¿puedo ver ya el mío?

-Natasha…- Comenzó el soldado deteniéndose para pensar como continuar. - Ya lo verás cuando lo uses y yo veré los míos.

-Exacto, pero quiero ver tu cara cuando lo hagas y te sorprendas por mi excelente gusto en ropa.

Natasha le sonrió ampliamente hasta que Steve admitió su derrota suspirando teatralmente y extendiéndole la pequeña bolsa en la que habían guardado su compra. Natasha la tomó emocionada, la dejó a un lado para buscar entre las compras que había hecho para Steve los tres shorts que había escogido para después entregárselos al soldado, quien miró fijamente las prendas, un short era color azul naval con una franja azul aqua de unos 10 cm que ocupada la parte baja de este, otro tenía ondas de diferente grosor en rojo, amarillo, azul naval y verde pastel distribuidas sin orden aparente, el último era adornado por cuadros en diferentes tonalidades de azul, los extendió, uno por uno mirándolos con más detenimiento, eran cortos, sabía que no llegarían a la altura de su rodilla.

-Y bien, ¿te gustaron? – Preguntó Natasha viendo la cara de sorpresa del soldado.

-Ahm, si, si están, tienen, hum, los colores están bien, no son extravagantes.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta ¿te gustaron? – Natasha lo miró haciendo un puchero.

-Si, sí me gustaron. – Le respondió con una sonrisa

\- Muy bien, entonces a probárnoslos. – Natasha tomó la bolsa que le había dado Steve con anterioridad antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Wanda y Sam se sentaron en el sofá observando divertidos la escena, rieron a carcajadas en cuanto Steve, con el traje de baño de cuadros azules en mano y las orejas rojas como tomates, salió de la habitación para probarse la prenda, volvió a los pocos minutos, los shorts le quedaban justo una palma por arriba de la rodilla y estaba seguro que apenas había un dedo de separación entre su piel y la tela, el par que esperaba en la sala no comentó nada respecto a cómo se veía, comenzaron a hablar en cambio de los planes para el día siguiente.

-Debo admitir que hiciste muy buen trabajo, pensé que terminaría con algún traje de baño estilo abuela, hasta me hace sentir mal que comprara aparte por si no me agradaba tu compra... - Natasha apareció en la sala mientras se ajustaba los moños que el bikini tenía a cada lado de la cadera, se detuvo en seco en cuanto vio a Steve. - ¡Oh vamos Rogers!, si yo me paro semi desnuda frente a los tres tú tienes que hacer lo mismo, no vas a nadar con una camisa puesta sino te hubiese comprado trajes de buzo. – Natasha señaló la camisa que usaba Steve, la misma con la que salió esa mañana de casa y que no se había quitado.

-Te ves bien podría a ver sido un buen comentario. – Respondió Steve sarcástico girándose para ver a la espía.

El rubio se quedó congelado en su lugar. Natasha se veía bien, muy bien, el top halter se ajustaba perfectamente a sus pechos, y usaba el hípster de flores en azul en lugar del bikini negro de talle alto, dejando a la vista la pequeña cicatriz de su oblicuo. La pelirroja alzó una ceja curiosa por la cara que tenía Steve, cuyo rostro comenzaba a tornarse rojo.

-Tomaré tu falta de comentarios y tu sonrojo como un halago. – Natasha cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho. – Mañana no podrás salirte con la tuya y usar camisas Rogers.

-No usaré una mañana lo prometo, solo tenía que lidiar una con una cosa a la vez, más si es la primera que uso un traje de baño. – Admitió avergonzado Steve.

\- ¿Nunca haz usado uno? ¿Qué no ibas a nadar de niño o algo? – Preguntó sorprendido Sam.

-Bueno crecí en una época en la que si usabas un bañador era una pieza completa y de tela gruesa, nada muy entallado, además era un niño enfermizo así que no iba a la playa porque podía pescar alguna infección y terminar en cama una semana entera, luego estuve congelado por 70 años y al despertar lo primero que hice es batallar un ejército de aliens, y después seguir en S.H.I.E.L.D., cazar a Hydra, buscar a mi mejor amigo, luchar contra un robot psicópata y pelear contra mi propio equipo, no he tenido mucho tiempo para vacacionar que digamos.

-Ahora lo tendrás. – Natasha palmeo cariñosamente la espalda del soldado. – Ahora si me disculpan, el espectáculo se acabó, me iré a cambiar y a dejar mis bolsas a mi habitación, ¿tienen planes para la cena? – Preguntó a sus compañeros quienes simplemente se encogieron en hombros pues realmente no había plan, Natasha rio suevamente y después desapareció por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación. - ¡Los veo en la cocina en 1 hora! – Gritó ya desde su cuarto.

Sam, Wanda y Steve imitaron a la espía y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Steve y Wanda cargando las bolsas resultantes de su día de compras.


	4. Chapter 3

Una hora después Steve se encontraba tocando la puerta de la habitación de Wanda, un sueva "pasa" se escuchó al otro lado a modo de invitación. Steve la encontró sentada en el piso, frente a un rectángulo enorme de corcho (una de sus adquisiciones del día), un montón de fotos y recortes de frases o cosas de su agrado y lugares que le gustaría visitar, tijeras y pegamento y revistas recortadas.

-¿Ya has comenzado a decorar tu corcho? – Preguntó Steve tomando asiento en la cama, haciendo a un lado algunos marcos de fotografías, ropas y más adornos que había comprado la castaña durante el día, mientras Wanda tomaba una de las fotos del piso.

-Sí, creo que lo terminaré después de la cena. -Respondió mientras aseguraba con una foto de ella y Pietro, había sido tomada unos años atrás, antes de los experimentos de Strucker, Pietro aún tenía en cabello oscuro. – Natasha fue muy amable al traernos algunas de nuestras cosas, las importantes al menos. – Comentó mirando las fotografías de su hermano y del equipo que había tomado durante el año que llevaba con ellos, regadas por el piso, después encontrarían su hogar en el corcho o en alguno de los portarretratos que había adquirido esa tarde.

-Sí, pudo haberse metido en problemas, pero así es ella, aunque no lo quiera admitir. – El hecho de pensar en Natasha tomándose la molestia de entrar a sus habitaciones y tomar de estas lo que sabía era importante para ellos antes de huir hacía a Steve sonreír. – Am, si necesitas ayuda para colgarlo después en la pared no dudes en decirme. – Se ofreció Steve.

-Te aviso en cuanto lo termine. – Respondió Wanda poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo de su falda los restantes de sus recortes.

Steve le sonrió imitando su acción.

-Hay que bajar, Natasha preparó la cena y si la hacemos esperar seguro nos mata. – Bromeo el rubio antes de salir de la habitación seguido por Wanda.

Se encontraron a Natasha mezclando una ensalada, una botella de vino abierta y una copa frente a la espía.

-Ya casi está la cena. – Dijo en cuento los vio entrar a la cocina para después girarse y voltear las pechugas de pollo que se asaban en la plancha. - ¿Quieren vino? – Preguntó señalando la botella y la copa que tenía servida.

\- ¿Puedo? – Contestó Wanda mirando a Natasha y Steve.

-Hm, olvidé que no tienes 21, no sé cuál sea la edad legal en Wakanda, lo siento. – Natasha se buscó la mirada de Steve esperando ser rescatada, avergonzada de haberle ofrecido vino a Wanda, pero con todo lo que había vivido y sufrido se olvidaba con facilidad que, como suele decir Steve, es solo una niña.

-Haremos esto, preguntaré a T'Challa en cuento lo vea, creo que nos conviene mantenernos alejados de problemas con la ley, si estas en edad prometo que la próxima yo mismo te sirvo la copa. – El rubio palmeo cariñosamente la espalda de Wanda. - ¿necesitas ayuda en algo?

-Am, voy a terminar las pechugas, ¿pueden poner la mesa? Y buscar a Sam.- Respondió apagando la parrilla de la estufa.

-Iré por Sam.- Contestó Steve saliendo de la cocina.

Wanda se dispuso a poner la mesa, acomodando los platos y cubiertos en los manteles individuales que Natasha había dejado en la mesa.

-Perdón por lo del vino. -Dijo Natasha nuevamente mientras ponía la ensalada y el pollo al centro de la mesa.

-No es nada, no te preocupes.

-A veces es difícil creer que solo tienes 19 años.

-Bueno, las edades y experiencias engañan, sobre todo si no celebras tus cumpleaños, digo nadie creería que Steve tiene 98. – Bromeo Wanda tratando de aliviar la culpa de Natasha.

-Tienes razón es todo un abuelo. – Natasha rio mostrándose más tranquila.

\- ¿Quién es un abuelo? – Preguntó Steve entrando al comedor seguido por Sam quien tenía las arrugas de la almohada marcadas en su mejilla.

-Tú. – Respondió Natasha llevándose un trozo de tomate de la ensalada a la boca. - ¿Qué tal la siesta Sam?

\- Si no fuera por la cena la habría continuado. – Respondió Sam aún con voz de dormido mientras tomaba asiento. – No sabía que cocinabas.

-Wanda y yo hicimos waffles esta mañana. – Natasha tomó asiento frente a Steve mientras contestaba a Sam.

-Sí, pero todos pueden hacer waffles, pudieron haber sido waffles congelados, o mezcla de caja. – Sam estaba estirado sobre la mesa, poniendo en su plato una buena cantidad de ensalada y un par de pechugas asadas.

-Bueno, supongo que con la cena tendré que demostrar mis habilidades culinarias, espero le guste. – Natasha se llevó la copa de vino a los labios, Steve había tomado su plato y el de Wanda y había comenzado a servirles.

Cenaron y hablaron y siguieron hablando por horas, hasta que no hubo más comida o vino en la mesa y los bostezos de Sam se hicieron más frecuentes, se disculpó para después irse a la cama, Wanda ayudó a recoger la mesa y limpiar la cocina hasta que Steve le dijo que podía irse a terminar de acomodar su cuarto.

-Así que en labor de lavaplatos otra vez, comenzaré a creer que te gusta lavar platos. - Bromeo Natasha mientras le pasaba a Steve los vasos y copas utilizados durante la cena.

-Sam estaba cansado, y sé que Wanda quiere terminar hoy de adornar su corcho, no quiero que se desvele, además es nuestra casa, tenemos que mantenerla limpia y ordenada sabes, así que no me molesta lavar y guardar platos. - Respondió Steve.

-Suenas como un papá, y amo de casa. – Una risita escapó de los labios de Natasha, la mesa estaba recogida, la cocina limpia, y Steve ponía el último vaso a escurrir, así que se sentó sobre la barra viendo como el rubio secaba y guardaba los platos. – Te gusta ¿cierto?

-¿Qué? – Steve dejó el último plato en su lugar antes de girarse a Natasha.

-Esto, la vida así de fácil, salir a pasear a la plaza, cenas largas con mucha plática, la vida hogareña. – Respondió la pelirroja mirándolo fijamente.

-Es diferente a lo que he vivido, una idea que había descartado, por cierto, así que, se siente bien, me podría acostumbrar, es como si a pesar de las peleas y de todo lo vivido la vida escogiera darnos una segunda oportunidad… o tercera. – Contestó el rubio.

-O milésima. – Natasha intentó bromear, aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba lo contario.

-O milésima. – Repitió Steve. – Si es una oportunidad, una buena, y con la posibilidad de hacer algo bueno se debe de aprovechar, no importa si es la segunda, tercera o milésima, todo mundo se merece la oportunidad de ser feliz y vivir tranquilo, aunque sea solo por un tiempo, dudo que sea algo permanente en mi vida.

Los ojos azules del soldado a pesar del dolor siempre presente reflejaban también esperanza y tranquilidad, Natasha se permitió perderse en ellos por un momento, Steve había dejado de guardad vasos para ponerse de pie frente a ella, recargado en la isla ubicada a mitad de la cocina y que servía como desayunador, Natasha se inclinó un poco hacia el frente permitiéndose verlo más de cerca, los músculos de sus brazos, pecho y abdomen se marcaban en la camisa, Steve también se agacho un poco para quedar a la altura de los ojos de Natasha, lo que hizo que esta saliera de su trance y se enderezara nuevamente.

-Así que… ¿besaste a Carter? – Preguntó Natasha después de aclararse la garganta.

-Si, yo mm, no sé porque lo hice, la emoción del momento supongo, nos ayudó mucho a Bucky, Sam y a mí, puso su carrera entera en riego al robar nuestros trajes y armas y entregárnoslas, así que…

-Se lo agradeciste con un beso. – Concluyó Natasha por él. – Vaya forma de agradecimiento, si agradecieras así siempre tendrías a centenares de mujeres haciendo fila poniendo en riesgo sus vidas y trabajos para ayudarte. - Natasha sonrió fallando en que su sonrisa se reflejara en el resto de su lenguaje no verbal.

-Si bueno, espero no lo hagan porque no lo pienso repetir. – Contestó Steve mirando los pies de la espía que se mecían hacia delante y atrás en el especio que los separaba.

-¿Por qué? Crecía que te gustaba.

-Sharon es grandiosa, pero besarla, bueno no fue como lo que se espera normalmente, no me hizo sentir como se supone debería sentirme en cambio ahora siento que no fue lo correcto.

-¿Cómo esperabas sentirte entonces? – Preguntó curiosa Natasha.

-Es difícil de explicar. – Steve suspiró recordando lo que otros besos le había hecho sentir, no es que tuviera un historial grande, pero si tenía una base con la que comparar. – es como un calor que comienza en tu pecho y se expande a todo tu cuerpo, sonríes como idiota, se te corta la respiración y no puedes pensar o hablar de forma coherente, es sentir los labios de la otra persona sobre los tuyos incluso cuando el beso se terminara y sentir emoción ante la expectativa de verla nuevamente o de estar con esa persona más tiempo, aunque no se besen nuevamente. – El rubio sonrió ante el recuerdo de las dos ocasiones en que se había sentido así después de un beso.

-Wow, con palabras así es difícil decir si lo plagiaste de alguien o en verdad te has sentido así. – Natasha lo miró, buscando la respuesta en sus ojos.

-En verdad me he sentido así, tú, ¿tú te has sentido así alguna vez? – Steve le sostuvo la mirada esperando alguna respuesta evasiva o broma de parte de la pelirroja, porque sabía que sus sentimientos no era algo de lo que hablara con regularidad y de forma abierta o directa.

-Sí. – Los ojos azules del soldado bloquearon cualquier evasiva o respuesta ingeniosa con la que le pudo haber contestado, en cambio Natasha respondió con la verdad. – Sí me he sentido así.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos hasta que fueron interrumpido por alguien tocando con suavidad en el marco de la entrada a la cocina.

-Perdón por interrumpir. – Se disculpó Wanda. – He terminado mi corcho y me dijiste que te avisara cuando lo hiciera. -Prosiguió dirigiéndose a Steve.

-No hay problema, enseguida voy solo termino de guardar las cosas. - Respondió el rubio señalando los vasos aún en el escurridor esperando que alguien terminara de guardarlos.

-Puedo terminar yo, anda ve a ayudar a Wanda. – Natasha se bajó de la barra antes que Wanda o Steve tuvieran la oportunidad de decir algo más.

-¿Segura? – Preguntó el soldado.

-Sí, son solo unos cuantos vasos, prácticamente nada, anda a ayudar a Wanda. – Natasha sonrió mientras tomaba un vaso y se estiraba para ponerlo en la repisa.

Steve le sonrió y asintió en señal de agradecimiento, lo mismo que Wanda. Natasha los vio desaparecer en dirección a las escaleras y los pasillos que llevan a las habitaciones.

 _ **NOTA: Dado que en las películas no mencionan su edad, y tomando en cuenta que Steve si se refiere a ella cono una niña (she's just a kid) le calculo a Wanda unos 19 o 20 años, tomando en cuenta que quedó huérfana a los 10 y todo el descontrol de armas de Stark no había sido descubierto hasta hace 9 años (cuando salio la primera película).**_


	5. Chapter 4

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a salir, Steve se encontraba ya calentando fuera de la casa, era más temprano de lo acostumbrado por lo que Sam no lo acompañó y el decidió no despertarlo y dejarlo descansar, corrió 5km, pasó al centro médico a revisar cómo iba Bucky, aunque no hubiese nada que ver y regresó a casa. El lugar estaba en silencio; después de bañarse y guardar sus cosas en un bolso bajó a la cocina. Natasha estaba sentada en el desayunador con una taza de café recién hecho entre las manos, vestía shorts de mezclilla y una blusa negra.

-Buenos días. – La saludó pasando a su lado y sirviéndose una taza de café también.

-Buenos días. – Respondió la pelirroja con la voz aun ronca.

Tomaron su café en silencio hasta que Sam y Wanda bajaron a desayunar, entonces los planes para el día comenzaron a platicarse. T'Challa les había prestado un todo terreno, sabían que a las 9am uno de sus sirvientes pasaría a dejarlo. Manejarían hasta la selva, tanto como los caminos se los permitiera y caminarían el resto, que según las indicaciones dadas a Wanda no era tanto, planeaban pasar toda la mañana y buena parte de la tarde en el lago y después regresar a casa.

Después del desayuno Wanda y Natasha comenzaron a preparar los bocadillos que llevarían mientras Sam y Steve se hacían cargo de los platos. A las nueve en punto, tal como lo había prometido, uno de los sirvientes de T'Challa llamaba a la puerta para entregarles las llaves del todo terreno estacionado frente a la entrada principal, pocos minutos después se encontraban de camino. Se detuvieron unos 40km dentro de la selva, donde los caminos habían dejado de ser construidos, cargados con sus bolsos, y la nevera que llevaba Steve, comenzaron a hacerse camino hacía el lago. 5km después lo encontraron, rodeado de árboles de frutas, palmeras, helechos y flores silvestres, el agua tan cristalina que les permitía ver el fondo de este, grandes rocas a la orilla del lago fueron el lugar elegido por el cuarteto para dejar sus cosas, Natasha colocó una toalla en el piso y después de deshacerse del short y blusa que vestía comenzó a ponerse crema bronceadora.

-¿No vas a nadar? – Preguntó Steve mientras se quitaba la camisa.

-Me les uno en una hora, quiero broncearme un poco primero. – Natasha le extendió la botella de bronceador al soldado quien la miró confundido. - ¿Puedes ayudarme con la espalda? No muerdo. – Bromeo la pelirroja antes de ponerse de espaldas al soldado.

Steve dudó unos segundos con la botella en la mano, después la apretó dejando que su contenido cayera sobre la espalda de la espía y lo esparció cuidadosamente.

-Gracias. – Natasha tomó la botella de sus manos y le guiñó un ojo para después acostarse sobre su toalla, activó el temporizador y cerró los ojos recibiendo los rayos del sol.

Había pasado exactamente una hora, Natasha se encontraba boca abajo leyendo un libro sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, podía escuchar las risas de Wanda y el chapotear del agua, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así de relajada, tanto que ni las gotas frías de agua que cayeron en su espalda la molestaron, solamente giró la vista para ver de dónde provenían, Steve estaba a pocos metros de ella, sonriéndole inocentemente desde el agua.

-Muy gracioso Rogers, tienes suerte que este de buenas o te iría mal. - Le dijo incorporándose hasta quedar sentada y dejando su libro dentro de su bolso.

-Dijiste que te nos unirías en una hora, ya pasó una hora. - Le contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

Natasha le sonrió poniéndose de pie y caminando a la orilla del lago.

-Vamos, el agua esta deliciosa. - La animó el soldado.

Jugaron en el agua hasta medio día, cuando los cuatro tomaron un descanso y aprovecharon para comer alguno de los bocadillos que llevaban, al terminar Natasha decidió continuar broceándose con Wanda uniéndosele mientras Steve y Sam paseaban por los alrededores y con el propósito de llegar a la cima de la cascada. Cerca de las 6pm emprendieron camino de regreso. Después de bajar todo de la camioneta Wanda y Sam se fueron a sus cuartos a descansar.

-Iré a dejar la camioneta. – Dijo Steve a Natasha mostrándole las llaves del vehículo prestado.

-Pueden venir a recogerla luego. – Le contestó la pelirroja.

-Si lo sé, pero no quiero causar muchas molestias a T'Challa. – Steve hizo una pausa y después sonrió avergonzado. – Y pensaba pasarme a ver a Bucky.

Natasha le sonrió enternecida, extendió un brazo para darle un apretón suave en el hombro.

-Te acompaño.

-No es necesario, tal vez me tarde, no quiero causarte molestias. – Contestó el rubio encaminándose a la puerta, con Natasha ya a su lado.

-Deberías aceptar lo que te ofrece la gente sin pensar que es una molestia, no me causa molestia, además, no es como que tenga mucho que hacer.

La pelirroja se encogió en hombros, aun caminando al lado de Steve, el cual le dedicó una sonrisa en agradecimiento, sonrisa que Natasha no vio por mantener la mirada al frente. Al llegar a la todo terreno Steve se apresuró a abrir la puerta del copiloto y mantenerla así hasta que Natasha se sentó dentro.

-Todo un caballero, como siempre. – Natasha terminó la frase con una sonrisa, una vez que Steve estuvo al volante.

-Ventajas de haber sido criado en otra época. - Contestó mientras encendía el motor.

-Pero no te comportas como muchos hombres de esa época, me refiero en cuanto al verdadero respeto a las mujeres.

-Mi padre murió cuando era muy chico así que me crío mi madre, de ella aprendí que la fortaleza no es algo exclusivo de los hombres, trabajó hasta su último aliento para mantenerme, sobre todo con mis enfermedades, fue un gran ejemplo para mí, y después conocí a Peggy, supongo que habrás escuchado en S.H.I.E.L.D. como era, no dejaba que nadie le dijeron lo que era o no capaz de hacer o el valor que tenía.- La vista del soldado se mantenía al frente, fija en el sol casi oculto en el horizonte.

-Me alegro que tuvieras esas influencias en tu vida. – Comentó la pelirroja al soldado, no creyendo lo fascinada que estaba de escucharlo hablar así de su madre incluso de Peggy, deseando que algún día hablara así de ella.

Los pocos minutos que faltaban para la torre médica los pasaron en silencio. Al llegar Steve se encargó de hacer saber a la recepcionista que la camioneta había sido un préstamo del rey para así preguntar dónde podía dejarla.

-El Rey T'Challa se encuentra en estos momentos en el piso de investigación, le puedo hacer saber que está aquí. – Steve asintió en agradecimiento mientras la recepcionista marcaba el número del piso mencionado, después de un breve intercambio de palabras colgó- Los espera.

Acompañado de Natasha subieron a ver a T'Challa.

-Steve, Natasha ¿Qué les pareció el lago? – Los saludó el rey en cuanto entraron a la sala.

-Es un lugar hermoso, muy tranquilo, nos la pasamos excelente, queríamos agradecerte por la atención y prestarnos el todoterreno, lo trajimos de regreso, está en el estacionamiento. – Contestó Steve, extendiéndole las llaves.

T'Challa les sonrió tomando las llaves que le estaban siendo entregadas.

-No era necesario que lo trajeron, podía enviar a por el mañana, muchas gracias, y me alegro que disfrutaran del lugar, cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en hacérmelo saber – La sonrisa de T'Challa se mantenía amigable. – Y no es ningún problema de verdad. – Volteó a mirar a Steve para calmarlo con la mirada. – Aprovechando que están aquí, quería hacerles saber del baile de coronación que se celebrará el viernes de la próxima semana, las invitaciones les llegaran mañana, pero me alegra poder comunicárselos en persona.

-Es un honor recibir esta invitación. - Contestó Natasha parándose junto a Steve.

T'Challa les sonrió y con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió del par, abandonó la sala segundos después.

-Bueno, ¿subes a ver a Bucky? – Preguntó Natasha, colgándose del brazo del rubio.

Steve se quedó sin palabras unos segundos, sorprendido por el actuar de la pelirroja, bajó la mirada a sus brazos entrelazados, a pesar de los años de conocerla, la amistad y la cercanía que había crecido entre ellos, el contacto físico no era tan común, lo fue, supone, alguna vez, antes de Washington, antes del beso, después de que lo encontraran a orillas del río, alguna vez era normal que Natasha pusiera casualmente sus manos en sus brazos o le diera empujones juguetones.

-Ah, no, no, creo que lo dejaré descansar, por hoy. - Las palabras tropezaban al salir de su boca.

-Ok, entonces vamos a casa.

El par caminó un buen rato en silencio por las calles de Wakanda, la luz de las farolas y la luna, que estaba casi completa los acompañaba.

-Que peculiar país es Wakanda, ¿No crees? – Preguntó la pelirroja, alzando la vista al soldado, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Hm? – Contestó el rubio, bajó la mirada a Natasha, que lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Estamos muy distraído, ¿te encuentras bien? – Natasha se detuvo, obligando al rubio que llevaba del brazo detenerse también.

-Si, estoy bien, solo pensaba, ¿Qué decías de Wakanda?

Natasha lo miró unos segundos antes de responder, quería asegurarse que la preocupación no tiñera las facciones del soldado.

-Decía, que Wakanda es un país muy peculiar, con su mezcla de rural y urbano, edificios enormes, modernos, equipados con la más alta tecnología, mezclados con otros que parecen pirámides, o tienen techos que simulan chozas, la gente vestida con sus atuendos típicos conduciendo audies, no es algo que se ve diario.- Había separado su brazo del de Steve para poder gesticular libremente.

Steve le dedicó una sonrisa de lado a sus palabras.

-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado, es un país sorprendente, si creyera que tengo la oportunidad de una vida normal, podría ser feliz aquí.

-Creí que estabas aprovechando la milésima oportunidad que te da la vida de tener una vida normal. – Natasha dio un paso atrás para poder ver mejor la cara de Steve, los 30cm de altura de diferencia a veces se lo dificultaban, sobre todo si estaban parados tan cerca.

-Y lo hago, tener una rutina de casa y no estar preocupado por quien atacara donde es genial, solo que, como te dije, no creo que sea para mí, no permanentemente al menos.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de Natasha, porque si había algo que le deseaba a Steve era una vida tranquila, feliz, y que el creyera que no podía ser permanente la entristecía, la hacía pensar que había falta para que el rubio se diera cuenta que era una de las personas más buenas que había conocido y que se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo. Palmeo suavemente el hombro de Steve y después se enganchó nuevamente de su brazo.

-Anda ya soldado, mejor seguimos caminando antes de ponernos más profundos, nuestras conversaciones siempre terminan así. Wanda debe estar haciendo ya la cena.

-¿A sí? ¿Y cómo sabes? Puede que lleguemos a casa y no haya nada preparado, tendremos que cenar cereal.

-Wanda me dijo que hoy prepararía la cena, cuando estábamos tomando el sol.

Reanudaron el camino enseguida, nuevamente en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la casa, y como había dicho Natasha, la cena estaba lista. Esta vez Sam y Wanda se ofrecieron a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos, dado que Steve y Natasha lo había hecho en las comidas anteriores. Ninguno protestó, el cansancio del día le dijo que era mejor tomar la oportunidad que se les presentaba.


	6. Chapter 5

Por la mañana un mensajero llegó a entregarles las invitaciones para el baile de coronación. El evento estaba programado para el 2 de junio, con hora de inicio 10pm. Después de desayunar Wanda y Natasha se alistaron para ir al centro comercial, necesitaban un vestido adecuado para la fiesta. Steve se ofreció acompañarlas, por si necesitaban ayuda con las bolsas, y porque quería comprar su traje también de una vez, tardaron media hora en convencer a Sam de ir también, su idea de poder conseguir un smoking incluso el mismo día no era la mejor.

A pesar de las expectativas de Sam, que no dudó en expresar, las compras fueron hechas con bastante rapidez, los tuxedos fueron encontrados y comprados a los pocos minutos de entrar a la tienda, eso era lo fácil, lo complicado, según él, serían los vestidos, no contaba con que Natasha llevara ya pensado que tipo de vestido quería y que con que Wanda fuera una persona de gustos sencillos.

-Te hubiese apostado que no nos tardaríamos más de 2hrs.- Dijo la pelirroja, divertida por la cara de incredulidad que Sam aún tenía, este bufó en respuesta, Steve y Wanda rieron.

Los cuatro estaban sentados en un banco, disfrutando de un helado a la sombra del quiosco de la plazuela principal. Veían a las personas ir y venir de diferentes direcciones, algunos con prisa, otros no tanto, artistas callejeros montaban sus espectáculos alrededor, algunos vendedores ambulantes de les acercaban a ofrecerles sus productos.

La semana la pasaron sumergidos en una rutina que establecieron si darse cuenta. Por la mañana entrenaban, a veces juntos, a veces por separado, dos se encargaban de las comidas del día y dos de lavar los platos, Steve y Natasha terminaban casi siempre emparejados. Por las tardes salían a caminar a la plazuela, el rubio había comenzado a no sorprenderse cada que Natasha se enganchaba a su brazo al caminar. Después del paseo Steve iba una hora al centro médico a visitar a Bucky y contarle sobre su día, casi siempre acompañado de la pelirroja que lo esperaba pacientemente para volver juntos a casa.

El jueves en la noche, después de cenar Steve y Natasha estaban en la sala, viendo en la televisión el resumen de noticias del día, Wanda y Sam se encontraban en la cocina encargándose de los platos.

-Oye, ¿Pueden encargarse Sam y tu mañana de los platos? Por favor. – Preguntó la pelirroja durante la pausa comercial.

-Sí, sin problema ¿Por qué? – Steve la miraba intrigado.

-Hoy mientras te esperaba en la clínica le pregunté a la recepcionista si había algún spa o salón de belleza que me recomendara, mencionó uno cerca del hospital que ofrece tratamientos faciales y masajes además de peinar y maquillar, así que llamé para hacer una cita para mí y Wanda.

Steve le sonrió conmovido, desde que llegaron a Wakanda Natasha mostraba una faceta desconocida por él, la veía divertirse hacer bromas, preocuparse y sentirse cómoda con una vida hogareña.

-Creo que es una buena idea, es maravilloso todo lo que haces por Wanda.

-Si bueno, no ha tenido un año fácil. – Natasha lo miró unos segundos a los ojos, tan azules, Steve le sonrió ampliamente, cuando sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo hasta legar a su cara volvió la mirada a la televisión.

Por la mañana, durante el desayuno, Natasha le contó sobre su plan a Wanda, quien se mostró más que entusiasmada.

Wanda sonrió todo el día, desde que salieron después de la comida de la casa camino al spa hasta que regresaron, cerca de las 8pm. Después de la muerte de sus padres vivió en un orfanato con Pietro, hasta su cumpleaños número 15, cuando escaparon, vivieron siempre al día, sin lugar para comodidades o lujos como asistir a un spa, así que esta visita era su primera.

-Puedes terminar de arreglarte en mi cuarto…si quieres. – Dijo la espía a Wanda en cuanto entraron a la casa.

La castaña asintió en respuesta para minutos más tarde tocar la puerta de Natasha, con vestido, zapatos y accesorios en mano. Natasha estaba ya terminando de ponerse su vestido, un vestido azul naval de tirantes delgados, escote en V que dejaba a la vista algo de busto y corte sirena que abrazaba sus curvas. Wanda elogió lo bien que lucía, la pelirroja le dijo que no era para tanto y prosiguió a ayudarla a enfundarse en su vestido de gasa rosa pálido, los accesorios, unos aretes de circonio sobre oro rosa y pulseras a juego la hacían parecer una princesa.

-Natasha, yo quería agradecerte por hoy, bueno por todo lo que has hecho por mí para que me siente más en familia realmente.

La pelirroja dejó el collar que estaba a punto de ponerse de vuelta en su tocador, miró a Wanda por el espejo, se encontraba sentada en su cama con sus tacones en la mano, se giró para ver de frente a la Sokoviana.

-Sabes, debido al estilo de vida que llevaba no soy muy buena para esto de las amistades y familia, mi única experiencia es con los Barton, así que esto también es bastante nuevo para mí, no prometo lo mejor, pero si alguna vez necesitas de alguien, aquí estaré para ti.

Wanda no dijo nada más, le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y volvió a lo suyo, aun con la mirada de la pelirroja sobre ella. Estaba terminando de ajustarse los tacones en color nude, cuando tocaron a la puerta, Wanda alzo la mirada cuando Natasha abrió, de pie en el umbral se encontraba Steve, ya con su tuxedo puesto y la corbata de moño desbaratada alrededor de su cuello, la sombra de una barba de varios días sin afeitar enmarcaba su rostro.

-Necesito ayuda con esto. – Comentó el soldado señalando la tira de tela negra que debía tener forma de moño, alzó la mirada para ver a las dos mujeres paradas en medio de la habitación, sonrió ampliamente a ambas. – Se ven hermosas.

\- Gracias, tú no te ves nada mal tampoco, excepto por la corbata, anda ven déjame arreglarla. - Respondió Natasha, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

-Los veo abajo. - Wanda recogió su ropa del piso y salió de la habitación, dejando a Steve y Natasha solos.

-No puedo creer que pelees contra aliens y no sepas hacer un moño.- le dijo al soldado mientras sus dedos trabajaban ágilmente es hacer los dobleces necesarios. – Listo. - les dio unos tironcitos a los extremos del moño y lo acomodó al centro del cuello de Steve, después pasó sus manos por sus hombres y las bajó suavemente por sus brazos pretendiendo planchar arrugas no existentes.

-Gracias. – respondió el soldado bajando la mirada a la pelirroja que estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia de él.

Natasha retrocedió unos pasos a su tocador, tomó el collar que había dejado y lo puso en manos del soldado, una gargantilla hecha de tela similar al color de vestido y con una flor formada de cristales colgando de ella.

-¿Podrías? – Preguntó dándole la espalda al soldado.

Steve abrió el delicado broche del collar y lo acomodó en el cuello de la espía para después cerrarlo, alzó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron en el reflejo del espejo.

-¿Vamos?- Steve abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando que Natasha pasara primero.


	7. Chapter 6

El baile se celebraba en el palacio, los cuatro habían llegado con el temor ver funcionarios de todo el mundo que los pudiera reconocer, en realidad era una celebración más íntima, los asistentes, todos ataviados con elegantes prendas, eran jefes de estado de Wakanda, líderes de las tribus y las miembros del Dora Milaje. Steve reconoció a algunos de los científicos del centro médico a los cuáles saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Me alegro que pudieran asistir. – T'Challa los saludó mientras daban unas palmadas a manera de despedida al hombre con el que estaba hablando, como siempre vestido elegantemente. – Shuri – Hablo a una joven que salió de entre un grupo de personas.

Era delgada, aunque de músculos definidos, llevaba sus largas rastas recogidas en un moño alto, puntos blancos sobre sus cejas, debajo de sus ojos y en su frente, así como una línea en su labio inferior y a los lados de su mandíbula formaban parte de su maquillaje.

-Esta es mi hermana Shuri, es jefa del departamento de desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías. – La presentó T'Challa en cuanto la joven estuvo a su lado, le susurró algo en su idioma natal, Shuri le contestó girándose y señalando una mujer unos metros detrás de ellos. - ¡Madre! – Llamó a la mujer.

Igual que Shuri, su cabello estaba peinado en largas rastas, la diferencia estaba en que las de la mujer eran blancas como la nieve, llevaba un vestido largo sencillo, y varios collares de colores adornaban su cuello, los músculos de sus brazos hablaban de una mujer fuerte y sana, a diferencia de su hija no se veía ninguna clase de pintura facial, salvó por sus ojos delineados de negro y sus labios pintados de borgoña.

-Permítanme presentarles a la Reina Ramonda, mi madre. – La introdujo el Rey, con su mano puesta cariñosamente sobre el hombro de Ramonda.

La reina les extendió la mano para saludarlos. Después de intercambiar algunas palabras con ella y con Shuri, ambas mujeres se retiraron para seguir saludando al resto de los invitados. Después de algunos minutos más de plática T'Challa se despidió también para continuar con su agenda.

La coronación comenzó media hora después de su llegada. Ninguno de los cuatro entendía una sola palabra de lo que se decía, todo fue hecho en la lengua natal de Wakanda, aunque fue una ceremonia hermosa concluyeron. Después les indicaron pasar al gran salón, donde los recibieron camareros con copas de champagne y bocadillos, y otros más que los guiaban a sus respectivas mesas.

-Nunca había asistido a algo tan elegante. - Comento alegre Wanda, con los ojos brillando por su entusiasmo.

Los cuatro caminaban con una copa de champagne en la mano, Steve como siempre había cumplido su promesa, según la ley de Wakanda Wanda podía beber bajo la supervisión de un adulto, para su suerte tenía 3 adultos para cuidarla. Sam tomó cada bocadillo que le ofrecieron hasta que llegaron a su mesa, varias mujeres se encontraban ya sentadas, Natasha dedujo que eran miembros de la guardia de T'Challa, los cuatro lugares restantes les correspondían a ellos. Sus acompañantes no hablaban mucho, así que fuera de las pequeñas conversaciones y comentarios sobre la comida que realizaban entre ellos la cena transcurrió en silencio, al terminar Wanda se puso de pie y se disculpó para poder ir a admirar el palacio, Sam la acompaño, comprometido con su labor de probar todos los bocadillos que ofrecían al menos dos veces y tomar toma el champagne que pudiera.

\- ¿Nos quedamos sentados? – Preguntó Natasha a su compañero.

-No, sería una lástima desperdiciar la noche así. – Le contestó poniéndose ya de pie y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla.

-Vamos al bar, tengo ganas de algo más fuerte que champagne. – Natasha comenzó a guiarlo al bar situado al fondo del salón. Al llegar se pidió una copa de vodka, se giró a Steve para preguntarle que iba a pedir.

-Whisky. – Pidió el soldado al bartender, que enseguida les extendió los vasos, uno lleno con líquido ámbar y el otro transparente.

-Salud. – Brindó Natasha alzando su copa hacia el soldado antes de llevársela a los labios, Steve le respondió con la misma acción.

La música jazz que sonaba suavemente para ambientar el lugar dejó de sonar, una banda subió a la tarima instalada al otro extremo del salón, comenzaron a ajustar sus instrumentos, los primeros acordes de Can't help falling in love de Elvis Presley comenzaron a sonar, varias parejas se acercaron a la pista y comenzaron a balancearse de un lado a otro, algunas con más ritmo, una que otra incluía pasos más complicados. Natasha dejó su vaso en la barra, le quitó a Steve el suyo para dejarlo en el mismo lugar y tomándolo de la mano lo llevo a la pista.

-¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Steve desorientado en medio de las parejas.

-Vamos a bailar soldado. - Contesto Natasha, como si la cosa fuera obvia, colocando su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del soldado.

-Nunca he bailado. – El rubio fijó la mirada en sus pies apenado.

-Pues hoy lo harás, tranquilo, no es difícil, pon tu mano izquierda en mi cintura, solo sígueme. – Le indicó la pelirroja.

Steve siguió sus órdenes y enseguida se comenzaron a balancear, como lo hacían los demás, girando sobre su propio eje, el rubio cuidaba no pisar a Natasha. La confianza de Steve aumentó, su mano tomó con más seguridad la cintura de la pelirroja Natasha quitó la suya de su hombro y buscó entrelazar sus dedos, después apoyó la frente en el pecho del soldado, relajándose con el rítmico movimiento de sus pasos. La canción terminó y la siguió What a wonderful world, ninguno hizo el intento de parar, siguieron en su rutina hasta el final de la canción, cuando una voz detrás de Natasha llamó la atención de ambos.

-Steve, que sorpresa.

Steve quitó su mano de la cintura de la pelirroja, sus dedos se desenlazaron, Natasha alzó la frente del pecho del rubio y se dio la vuelta, quedando junto a Steve con los brazos entrelazados, como ya era costumbre, de frente a quien lo saludaba.


	8. Chapter 7

-Sharon, que, ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó confundido Steve.

-Vine en representación de Everett Ross, lo cual es una suerte para ustedes supongo. Natasha, ¿qué tal todo? – Preguntó dirigiéndose por primera vez a la pelirroja.

-Sharon – Le contesto saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. - ¿Además de ser fugitivos de la ley? Bien, todo bien, ¿Qué te parece Wakanda?

-Estoy sorprendida la verdad, Everett me dijo que sería un país de tercer mundo, esperaba encontrarme pastores, calles sin pavimentar y chozas de palmera, es un país con un secreto muy bien guardado, y que he jurado mantener claro. Tampoco diré que están aquí, no se preocupen.

Steve le sonrió en agradecimiento, estaba nervioso y eso se le notaba, Natasha alzó la mirada, buscando la del soldado, quien volteó a verla para dedicarle una sonrisa nerviosa, la pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa y se giró nuevamente a Sharon, tenía una copa de champagne vacía en las manos.

-Steve. – Dijo Natasha palmeando cariñosamente el pecho del soldado. - ¿Puedes ir a traerme una copa? Y a Sharon.

-¿Vodka? – Preguntó el rubio, Natasha asintió y Sharon le extendió su copa.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron el silencio, viéndolo desaparecer entre la gente. Sharon fue la primera en hablar.

-No pensé que fueras a estar en el mismo lugar que él. - Comentó.

-Ni yo, pero trabajamos bien juntos, ahora a dónde él vaya voy yo. – Contestó encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de restarle la importancia que sabía tenía su respuesta.

\- ¿Hace cuánto están aquí? – Sharon trataba de mantener la conversación viva, quería saber que había sido de Steve desde su encuentro en el estacionamiento.

-Unos días. – Respondió Natasha. – Vivimos cerca del centro. – Cada tanto giraba la mirada hacia donde Steve había desaparecido, atenta por si regresaba.

\- ¿Juntos? – Sharon sonaba sorprendida. – Bueno, supongo que por eso se ve tan nervioso.

-Sí, juntos. – La pelirroja miró nuevamente a sus espaldas, la figura de Steve comenzó a aparecer entre la gente, cortó la conversación antes que llegara, sin aclarar que Sam y Wanda estaban también en Wakanda, viviendo con ellos, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que realmente no le quería aclarar esa situación.

Steve apreció pronto junto a ellas, extendió a Sharon su copa y le entrego a Natasha la suya, llena de vodka.

-Olvidé preguntarte si querías otra cosa. - Dijo el soldado una vez que la rubia tuvo su copa en las manos.

-Está bien, vuelo mañana temprano así que no quiero mezclar licores y terminar con una resaca que me imposibilite, no todos tenemos la suerte de tu metabolismo. - Bromeó Sharon, acercándose un poco más a Steve.

-Bueno, ha habido ocasiones en la que desee poder emborracharme. – Contestó el soldado antes de tomar un trago de su whisky.

-Esta, por ejemplo. – murmuró Natasha antes de apresurar el contenido de su vaso a sus labios, vaciándolo casi de un trago.

Steve la volteó a ver sin entender lo que había dicho.

-Nada, voy por otro trago. – Contestó alzando su vaso a sus acompañantes para mostrar que estaba vacío. – Enseguida vuelvo.

Natasha desapareció entre la gente, dejando a Steve y Sharon solos, llegó pronto a bar y se sentó en los banquillos dispuestos para aquellos que no tenían la intención de moverse del lugar. Pidió que le rellenaran el vaso, mientras miraba a lo lejos como Steve y Sharon conversaban, en un momento Sharon puso la mano en el brazo del soldado, lo acarició sonriendo mientras Steve asentía lentamente, Natasha se bebió de un trago el vodka de su vaso.

El rubio comenzaba a reír y la tensión notoria en sus hombros a disminuir, así como la frecuencia con la que Natasha pedía que le rellenaran el vaso aumentaba. Se notaba ya cómodo en presencia de Sharon, la pelirroja podía sentir el enojo bullir en la boca de su estómago, o tal vez era los ya incontables vasos de vodka que había bebido. Llevaba media hora en el bar y en ningún momento Steve había dado muestras de estarla buscando, el enojo pasó a ser un nudo en la garganta, angustia, miedo, la tristeza de pensarse desechable en la vida de Steve comenzaron a atacar a Natasha, la única manera de controlarlos que encontraba era el alcohol, eran sentimientos que había tenido desde que lo conoció, siempre lograba domarlos, pero si esa noche no podía, al menos los dormiría, emborrachándolos tanto como ella para no sentir.

-Hombres. - Dijo al bartender antes de tomar su vaso y ponerse de pie caminando en dirección al balcón.

Natasha se encontraba inclinada sobre el balcón, su vaso de vodka vació ya hacía rato, junto con dos copas de champagne y una tercera que tenía en las manos le hacían compañía. La noche comenzaba a refrescar, con todo el alcohol en su sangre apenas y sentía el frio de la noche, hasta que un viento helado sopló, haciéndola temblar, frotó con su mano libre su brazo, buscando entrar en calor, maldiciendo el momento en que pensó que no llevar nada para abrigarse era una buena idea. Pronto un saco, demasiado grande para su figura, le cubrió los hombros, se giró para encontrase a Steve viéndola, y después a todas sus copas vacías.

-Veo que te has mantenido ocupada. – dijo señalando la copa medio vacía que la pelirroja tenía en las manos.

-Son buena compañía. – Le contestó para después darle un sorbo. – Gracias por el saco.

-Lo necesitas más que yo. - Respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, sin dar señales de tener frio, a pesar de tener las mangas de su camisa arremangadas hasta los codos.

Natasha le dedicó una sonrisa cansada, el efecto depresor del alcohol estaba surtiendo efecto, se sentía cansada, y mareada.

-Anda, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa. – Steve le extendió una mano, Natasha bebió el contenido restante de su copa para dejarla al lado de las demás antes de tomar su mano y recargar su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Qué hay de Wanda y Sam? – Preguntó mientras caminaban de regreso al salón.

-Ellos llegarán más tarde a la casa, T'Challa tiene autos encargados de llevar a las personas que están demasiado tomadas como para manejar, los llevaran en uno de esos.

Natasha rio suavemente.

-Así como yo. No han tomado mucho los dos ¿verdad? No creo que sea el mejor ejemplo para Wanda hoy.

Steve la llevaba de la mano, su saco acomodado sobre los hombros, una mano del rubio la tomaba por la cintura y la cabeza de Natasha seguía recargada sobre su hombro. De salida pudo ver a T'Challa de lejos, se despidió alzando una mano, Natasha hizo lo mismo, aunque sin saber a quién le decía adiós. El valet parking les llevó la camioneta bastante rápido, la mitad de los invitados había llegado sin auto y los que comenzaban a marcharse lo hacían en los coches que el rey tenía de servicio. Steve ayudó a Natasha a acomodarse en el asiento de copiloto. Se quedó dormida casi enseguida, así que al llegar a la casa el rubio tuvo que cargarla hasta su habitación.


	9. Chapter 8

Entró con cuidado a la habitación, procurando no hacer ruido o movimientos bruscos que pudiesen despertarla. La acostó con cuidado en la cama, con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo para poder quitarle los zapatos y las joyas y encendió la luz de su mesa de noche.

\- ¿Steve? – Preguntó la pelirroja abriendo un poco los ojos.

-Dime. – Contestó el soldado que dejaba los aretes y el collar en su tocador.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 3am. – Contesto tras rectificar sus cálculos en su reloj.

-Hm, no pensé que fuera tan tarde. – Natasha se acomodó mejor en su cama, llevando una almohada a la curva de su espalda, estaba ya más despierta mirando al rubio parado frente a ella, a los pies de su cama. - Tenía la sensación de que había pasado bastante tiempo, pero con el alcohol nunca se sabe. - Continuo en tono de broma mientras se deshacía del moño alto con el que se había peinado, quitando los pasadores que mantenían todo el cabello sujeto.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Steve, simplemente se cruzó de brazos, frunció el ceño y continuó mirándola.

-¿Estás enojado? – Natasha hablaba esta vez con preocupación de haber hecho enojar a Steve por emborracharse, por haberle causado molestia.

-No, estaba preocupado, te estuve buscando casi toda la noche. – La expresión del rubio se suavizo dejando ver que realmente estaba preocupado, se sentó a la orilla de la cama. – y verte así no me gusta.

-Perdón. – Contestó Natasha, se inclinó hacia Steve y susurró como si contara un secreto. – Pero lo que dije en el balcón es cierto, el vodka y champagne son buena compañía.

-Me tenías a mí. - Steve se inclinó también.

-Bueno sí, por un rato, después te ocupaste bastante con Sharon. – Natasha gateó por la cama acortando la distancia entre ella y el rubio. – Estaban platicando tan bien que no quise interrumpirlos, supongo que tenía mucho de qué hablar.

-Sí, por media hora, lo que teníamos que hablar lo discutimos en ese tiempo, o menos, cuando no regresabas comencé a preocuparme así que apresure la conversación, y pasé el resto de la noche buscándote.

Natasha lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y después sus labios, el alcohol en su sangre la había relajado, despojado de cualquier temor, lo malo de esto era la falta de inhibición para frenarla de hacer algo de lo que se podría arrepentir. Se abalanzó sobre el rubio, acortando la poca distancia que lo separaba, uniendo sus labios en un beso desesperado. Tomó a Steve por sorpresa, no respondió en un principio, no sabía qué hacer, pero había algo en los labios de Natasha que los hacía irresistibles, eso sí lo sabía, porque no había dejado de pensar en ellos desde la primera vez que se besaron, ni siquiera el beso con Sharon lo pudo hacer olvidar. Cuando por fin le respondió lo hizo con ganas, las mismas que había tratado de reprimir desde aquella primera vez.

Natasha lo abrazó por el cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, profundizando más el beso, las manos de Steve, que hasta el momento se apoyaban en la cama pasaron a la cintura de la pelirroja. Cuando por fin rompieron el beso, en busca de aire Natasha sonrió satisfecha.

-Vaya que has mejorado. – La espía le brindó una sonrisa de lado.

-En Washington dijiste que no había estado mal. – Respondió Steve con su frente pegada a la de Natasha.

-No dije que antes estuvieras mal, solo dije que mejoraste.

-Si bueno, tuve. – Natasha le puso un dedo en los labios para detenerlo a media frase.

-No quiero saberlo. -Le dio un beso rápido en los labios al rubio, acunó su rostro entre sus manos.

-No iba a mencionarla, lo que iba a decir es que tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en tus labios y lo que sería volver a besarlos.

Natasha sonrió ante su respuesta, atrajo nuevamente la cara del rubio a ella, los labios de Steve se deslizaron sobre los de Natasha, y de nuevo el espacio entre ellos se vio reducido a nada. En ese momento solo existían ellos y el beso suave e intenso que compartían. Steve hundió las manos en el cabello de la pelirroja, Natasha deslizó sus palmas por el pecho de Steve. Pronto el beso se intensificó más, la suavidad se volvió profundidad, el rubio pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de la pelirroja, solicitando permiso para entrar a su boca. Natasha se recostó arrastrando a Steve con ella, sobre ella, apoyado en una mano para no aplastarla, aun besándola. Las manos de la pelirroja pasaron del cuello del soldado a la cintilla de sus pantalones, desfajando su camisa y comenzando a desabrochar sus botones. Steve paró el beso, se apoyó en ambos brazos para poder verla mejor.

-No creo que sea buena idea. – Le dijo serio.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó la pelirroja mientras desabrochando un botón más.

-Porque tomaste y no quiero…

Natasha lo volvió a besar, desabrochó los últimos botones de la camisa del soldado y pasó sus dedos por las líneas que marcaban sus pectorales y abdomen, claramente bien trabajados.

-Está bien, estoy bien. – Detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos, nuevamente en la cintura del pantalón. – Pero si tu no quieres lo entiendo.

Steve no contestó, simplemente volvió a besarla, con una mano la cargó para acomodarla mejor en la cama, con la cabeza recargada sobre las almohadas, Natasha arqueó la espalda para darle acceso al cierre de su vestido el cual se encontró pronto en el piso, junto con la camisa del soldado y los zapatos que pateo para poder quitarse el pantalón, su mano comenzó a ascender por su cintura hasta llegar a su pecho desnudo, el cual comenzó a masajear con suavidad, movió sus labios de la boca al mentón, luego cuello y detrás de la oreja de la pelirroja. Natasha enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Steve, abrazó sus caderas con sus piernas, hecho la cabeza hacia tras para poder ofrécele más espacio para besar, sin poder resistir más despojó al soldado de la única pendra que lo cubría, los boxers volaron al otro lado de la habitación seguidos de las diminutas bragas de encaje de Natasha. Natasha se posicionó, lista para recibir la primera estocada cuando Steve se detuvo, la miró a los ojos como si acabara de recordar algo.

-Yo nunca…

Natasha lo cayó con un beso.

-Está bien, seré gentil. - Bromeó la pelirroja para después besar al soldado detrás del lóbulo.

El rubio se puso inmediatamente rojo, pero no era su virtud lo que le preocupaba.

-No tenemos protección. – Dijo en un susurro.

Natasha continuó besándolo, recorrió con sus manos el torso desnudo del rubio.

-No es problema. – Le respondió finalmente, con los labios pegados a su oreja.

Steve decidió creerle y no insistir más, y aunque fuera problema, llegado a ese punto no se sentía capaz de detenerse, no con Natasha acariciando su cuerpo, no con ella entre sus piernas. Finalmente la penetró, un gemido ahogado se pudo escuchar por parte de la espía cuando finamente lo tuvo dentro, uno más gutural escapó de los labios de Steve. Una sensación cálida que comenzó en su estómago empezó a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo con cada estocada, cuando se sintió con ganas de gritar besó a Natasha, quien cerró más el agarre que tenía a su cintura con las piernas, no había espacio entre ellos. El ritmo aumento, así como las caricias y besos, hasta que ninguno pudo más.

Steve se acostó al lado de la pelirroja, giró la cara para poder verla, su pecho subía con cada inhalación y se mantenía quieto por unos segundos hasta que el aire salía de sus pulmones, trataba de regular su respiración, y sonreía, lo que lo hizo sonreír. Natasha volteo también a verlo, la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios, a pesar de la poca iluminación de la habitación podía ver el brillo de sus ojos, y no pudo sostenerle la mirada, porque la de él era la de estaba llena de cariño y ella no se sentía merecedora de tanto. Fijó la mirada en el techo, concentrándose en un punto, luchando con el nudo que se formaba en su garganta y las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer. Se sentía culpable, en un minuto de arrebato le había quitado a Steve la inocencia que le quedaba, y conociéndolo le había dado esperanzas, sabía lo importante que era para él ese nivel de intimidad, lo que significada y sabía que ella no podía dárselo, porque el merecía algo mejor, lo sabía tan bien como lo quería.

-¿Nat? ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Steve rompió el silencio atrayendo la atención de la pelirroja quien nuevamente volvió la mirada a él.

-Dime.

Steve se sonrojó, dudó unos segundos antes de preguntar.

-¿Estuve bien?

Natasha rió suavemente, conmovida por su pregunta. Se estiró para darle un beso en la mejilla. Después acunó su cara con una mano.

-Si Steve, estuviste bien.

Y no hablaron más, solo se miraron hasta que los ojos de Natasha comenzaron a cerrarse y se quedó dormida, presa del cansancio. Steve corrió las sábanas para poder arroparla y se acomodó a su lado disfrutando la sensación de tenerla junto. Finalmente, él también se quedó dormido.


	10. Chapter 9

Steve abrió los ojos cuando rayos de luz comenzaron a colarse por las cortinas, estiró el cuello para ver la hora, 8am marcaba el reloj, era la primera vez en su vida que se despertaba tan tarde. A su lado Natasha seguía plácidamente dormida, le quitó de la cara algunos mechones de cabello y se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla. Junto su ropa y cuando estuvo vestido busco una hoja y papel para escribirle una nota que dejó en su buró y en silencio salió de su habitación.

-¿Steve? - La voz de Wanda lo llamó desde el extremo opuesto del pasillo.

Wanda se encontraba parada fuera de su habitación, vestía de pijama, tenía el cabello recogido en un moño desordenado, con varios mechones sueltos, una taza humeaba en sus manos. El corazón del soldado se detuvo un segundo, no es que estuviera haciendo algo malo, pero ¿Cómo le explicaba a Wanda que hacía saliendo de la habitación de Natasha a las 8am con la ropa de la noche anterior?

-Buenos día. – Le contestó sin saber que más decir.

\- ¿Te quedaste cuidándola? ¿Se encuentra ya mejor? – Preguntó la castaña acercándose a él para no tener que hablar en voz alta y así no despertar a Sam que dormía en la habitación de enfrente.

La noche anterior, antes de acercarse a Natasha en el balcón se encontró con Wanda y Sam, estaban hablando con T'Challa sobre algún otro lugar que visitar. Había visto la cantidad de copas que la pelirroja tenía a su lado, no quería que pensaran mal de ella, así que les mintió diciendo que llevaría a Natasha a casa pues se sentía mal.

-Si, ya está mejor, sigue dormida. – Respondió Steve señalando la habitación de la que acababa de salir. – Me voy a dar una ducha e iré a ver a Bucky rápido, después regreso para ver cómo sigue.

-Creo que yo dormiré un poco más, llegamos casi a las 5, pero si necesitas algo llámame.

Steve asintió en agradecimiento y Wanda regresó a su habitación. Se baño rápido y después se dirigió al centro médico. Después de sus visitas diarias ningún médico detenía su trabajo en presencia del rubio, sabían que cada día iba a contarle a su amigo todo lo que había pasado, pero esa mañana no pudo, no del todo, le habló de la coronación, el baile y de cómo se encontró con Sharon, le contó a Bucky que hablaron, aclararon su situación, y como ella le deseo la mejor de las suertes, parecía haber entendido que se estaba enamorando de otra, pero no le contó sobre lo que pasó entre él y Natasha, había demasiada gente a su alrededor como para hablar de un tema tan íntimo y ¿Qué pensaría Natasha si le contara sobre sus intimidades a su mejor amigo? Le sonrió con tristeza al hombre dormido detrás del cristal, deseando que estuviera despierto para que lo pudiera aconsejar sobre qué hacer, palmeo la superficie a manera de despedida, como lo hacía también todos los días.

Normalmente caminaba de ida y regreso al centro médico, y casi siempre acompañado por Natasha, pero hoy había manejado, no quería tardarse, quería estar de regreso en casa antes de que la pelirroja se despertara y a la hora que prometía en su nota.

Natasha se despertó a las 9am, se sentó en la orilla de la cama para poder estirarse, estaba adolorida. Tras recordad los eventos de la noche se giró al lado de la cama que creía ocupado para descubrirlo vacío, la ropa de Steve tampoco estaba, después vio la nota en la mesa de noche.

 _"Perdón por irme sin avisar, no te quise despertar, regreso a las 10. Tenemos que hablar. Steve."_

Un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago y la culpa la atacó nuevamente, él quería hablar y ella no sabía que decirle. Se puso de pie y se dio una ducha caliente, dejando que los chorros de agua masajearan sus adoloridos músculos. Se vistió con ropa cómoda y desenredo su cabello, para cuando bajó a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer era cuarto para las diez. Al ver el reloj de la cocina su estómago se llenó de mariposas, estaba nerviosa, no sabía que esperar.

Había amanecido con resaca, le ardía el estómago por todo el alcohol ingerido, decidió que café no era la mejor opción, llenó la tetera y la puso al fuego. Sacó los sobres de té de manzanilla y puso uno en su taza, cuando la tetera silbó avisando que el agua estaba hervida la retiró del fuego y llenó su taza de agua que pronto comenzó a teñirse de amarillo. Soplaba al humo que salía de la taza, esperando poder enfriar un poco su contenido, lo suficiente para ser bebible, cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y el sonido de unas llaves que eran dejadas sobre la mesa de entrada.

Alzó la vista cuando ante el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a la cocina, Steve estaba parado en la entrada mirándola fijamente, con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Té? – Le ofreció Natasha tras no saber que más decirle.

Steve asintió, Natasha se giró para tomar una taza, ponerle un sobre y llenarla de agua, cuando se giró Steve ya estaba parado detrás de ella. Tomó la taza que le ofrecía. No dijeron nada por varios segundos, simplemente se miraron.

-Nat.

-No creo que este sea un buen lugar para hablar. – Lo interrumpió la pelirroja. - ¿Vamos a tu cuarto?

Steve asintió, ambos salieron de la cocina en silencio, y así estuvieron por largos minutos en su cuarto. Natasha estaba sentada en medio de su cama, con las piernas cruzadas, pasaba la mirada por cada rincón de su habitación mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos de su té, él estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, mirándola con la taza de té casi llena en sus manos. Cuando Natasha se estiró para dejar la suya en el buró él se tomó lo que le quedaba de té casi de un sorbo y la dejó en su escritorio, junto al cuaderno de dibujo que había casi llenado en el poco tiempo que llevaban en Wakanda.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama, Natasha se hizo a un lado, para dejarle espacio, Steve se sentó en la orilla, a su lado.

-Y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar soldado? – Preguntó la pelirroja con fingidos ánimos.

Steve no hablo hasta estar seguro de que iba a decir.

-Cuándo íbamos a Nueva Jersey, en aquella camioneta que tomamos prestada.

-Y que no devolvimos. – Bromeo Natasha.

-Y que no devolvimos. – Repitió Steve. – En esa ocasión me preguntaste que es lo que quería que fueras, y te dije que una amiga. – Hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos. – Lo cierto es que, una amiga fue la respuesta con la que me conforme y no creo que eso sea…

-Steve. – Natasha lo volvió a interrumpir, puso una mano en el hombro del soldado. – Perdón que te interrumpa, yo no puedo explicar lo de anoche porque ni siquiera entiendo que paso, se lo que vas a decir, y antes que lo hagas te quiero pedir una cosa.

Steve asintió, no sabía que decir o hacer, su corazón se aceleró, había llegado con una ilusión y tenía el presentimiento que la pelirroja sentada a su lado estaba por romperla.

\- ¿Podemos no ponerle etiqueta a esto? Tal vez en el futuro lo podamos volver a discutir, pero no ahora, creo que es mejor que lo disfrutemos, así como está ahora, en su burbuja, sin presiones ni expectativas. Y sin decirle a Sam, Wanda, o Bucky.

El rubio seguía sin palabras, no estaba seguro de entender completamente lo que Natasha le estaba diciendo. ¿No quería una relación? Tal vez en el futuro, eso había dicho, solo disfrutar el momento, ¿Quería solo sexo? Iba a decirle que no, así no era él, no es lo que buscaba, pero lo detuvo el cachito de esperanza que luchaba por vivir, tal vez en el futuro, eran sus palabras, no las de él, y si había mencionado un futuro significa que eventualmente cedería a una relación. Así que asintió, para hacerle saber que había entendido, que aceptaba sus condiciones, y las aceptaba porque lucharía para hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Natasha lo atrajo hacia ella, cerraban su pacto con un beso. Pronto se vio sobre ella, besándola con la misma intensidad que la noche anterior, con sus manos acariciándola por debajo de su blusa y las de ella luchando por deshacerse de su camisa. Y ahí estaban nuevamente, sus cuerpos desnudos fundiéndose en uno, besos, caricias y gemidos, Natasha pidiendo más y el entregándose completamente.


	11. Chapter 10

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde la cena. Steve y Natasha había llegado a un acuerdo. Actuaban con toda la naturalidad posible ante Wanda y Sam, siguiendo la misma rutina que ya había establecido los cuatro, aunque a veces alguna mirada o caricia se les escapaba, no se habían delatado aún. Cuando no iban de paseo con Wanda a explorar las recomendaciones que le hacían a la castaña, pasaban tiempo juntos. Cada tarde Natasha lo acompañaba sin falta a visitar a Bucky, caminaban de la mano y se robaban besos cuidando no ser vistos por nadie. Por las noches, después de la cena se aseguraban de que Sam y Wanda estuvieran dormidos antes de entrar a la habitación del otro, tenían relaciones, dormían juntos y a las 5am se despertaban para regresar a su respectiva habitación. Aunque Natasha se opusiera a darle nombre a lo que tenían, Steve sentía que estaba logrando un avance, no podía ser solamente placer carnal, no si caminaban de la mano y se besaban con el cariño con que lo hacían, no si dormían abrazados y Natasha lo arrullaba acariciándole el cabello o viceversa, no si pasaban largas horas hablando y conociéndose más.

Era un sábado tranquilo. Comieron en la plaza, como lo hacían cada fin de semana. Wanda comentó que pasaría la tarde en la biblioteca, Steve y Natasha irían al centro médico. Sam manejo la camioneta y dejó a cada uno en su destino antes de regresar a casa para poder dormir. De regreso a casa encontraron a Sam dormido en la sala con la televisión encendida, Steve se acercó y la apagó, Natasha lo esperaba al pie de la escalera.

-Wanda ha pasado mucho tiempo en la biblioteca ¿no crees? - Preguntó Steve mientras caminaban juntos a su habitación.

-Tal vez se consiguió un novio y la biblioteca sea su pretexto para verlo. – Le contestó en broma la pelirroja.

Steve se detuvo a medio pasillo, con cara de susto viendo a Natasha, la espía rió divertida, retrocedió unos pasos y tomó la cara del soldado con una mano, apretando ligeramente sus mejillas, una espesa y bien cuidada barba lo hacía ver como un leñador molesto.

-Relájese señor padre, fue una broma. – Continúo riendo hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. – Enseguida te alcanzo.

Steve asintió entrando a su cuarto, a los pocos minutos Natasha se le unió.

-¿Tan temprano en pijama? – Comentó el soldado señalando los shorts y camisa de tirantes que vestía la pelirroja.

-Me gusta estar cómoda. – Respondió sentándose a su lado en la cama, con la espalda recargada en el respaldo. - ¿Qué dibujas?

Steve le mostró su cuaderno, líneas suaves se unían para dar forma al quisco a cuya sombra se sentaban los cuatro siempre que iban a la plazuela y tomaban un helado.

-Podrías dedicarte profesionalmente a esto, tienes mucho talento.

-Antes de entrar al ejercito solía vender dibujos a las personas que me lo pidiera. – Contestó Steve sonrojado ante el halago de Natasha, volvió enseguida a centrarse en su dibujo, tomando el lápiz y agregando sombras.

Natasha comenzó a ver videos en su celular, Clint le mandaba casi diario grabaciones de sus tres hijos para mantenerla al día sobre lo que hacían sus ahijados. Nunca hacían nada más en las tardes, porque el peligro de ser descubiertos por Sam o Wanda estaba siempre presente, solo pasaban el rato juntos, a veces hablaban por horas, otras hacían cada uno cosas diferentes, con el otro a su lado, disfrutando de la compañía.

Natasha rió con ganas ante el video que estaba viendo, lo había grabado Laura, la esposa de Clint, el arquero aparecía con sus hijos mayores, Cooper y Lila jugando con globos de pintura, la risa del pequeño Nathaniel se escuchaba cada que uno de sus hermanos golpeaba a su padre con uno de los globos pintándolo de diferentes colores. Steve había parado de dibujar, dejando el cuaderno y lápices en la mesa de noche, prefería escuchar la risa de Natasha y contemplar fascinado la ternura y cariño con que veía los videos de esos tres niños, espero a que la pelirroja no tuviera más videos que ver para hablar.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en tener hijos?

Natasha se tensó ante su pregunta, no contestó de inmediato, podía enojarse con él y su estúpida pregunta, pero sería injusto, porque una de las cosas que no había compartido con él era su imposibilidad de tener hijos, no podía enojarse, él no sabía, no hacía la pregunta con el propósito de abrir viejas heridas, ya se la había hecho antes y había cambiado de tema, era momento de sincerarse con él.

-No puedo tener hijos. – Contestó con un hilo de voz.

Era normal que Natasha lo dejara sin palabras o sin saber que hacer, esta vez era diferente, no creía que hubiera palabras o acciones suficientes para hacerle saber cuánto lo sentía, por ella y aunque se sintiera egoísta, por él.

-Está bien, te lo debí de haber dicho desde un principio, o la vez que me lo preguntaste. - Dijo la pelirroja dándose cuenta que había puesto al soldado en una encrucijada. – Es por eso que no me preocupa que no estemos usando anticonceptivos.

-¿Es por un problema genético?- Preguntó Steve.

-No, supongo que si me hubiese criado en otro ambiente tal vez ya tendría un bebé. - Contestó. – Red Room consideraba que tener una familia sería una distracción durante las misiones, así que su ceremonia de graduación consistía en esterilizarte.

-¿Y nunca has querido tener hijos? – Preguntó Steve, avergonzado pues sentía que invadía su privacidad, esta vez sentía la pregunta diferente.

-A veces cuando veo a los hijos de Clint, incluso estuve con tratamiento con la Dra. Cho, pero lo abandoné después de la quinta sesión, supongo que ser madre no es para mí.

Steve la abrazó, porque pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos al decirlo, aunque intentara ocultarlo. Y Natasha lo abrazó de vuelta, porque en sus brazos era fácil olvidar.

-Mejor hablar de cosas más alegres. - Dijo la pelirroja, rompiendo el abrazo y limpiando una lágrima que amenazaba con desbordar.

-¿Cómo que?

-Tu cumpleaños, ya es en unos días. – La cara de Natasha cambio totalmente, ahora sonreía.

-No soy del tipo de personas que celebra.

-Cumples 99, eso es digno de celebrarse, anda dime ¿te gustaría hacer en tu cumpleaños?

Steve le sonrió de manera juguetona, la tomó por la cintura y la cargó fácilmente sentándola sobre su cadera para después besarla, la pelirroja no dudo en responderle, instintivamente sus labios comenzaron a moverse contra los de Steve.

-Esto no puede ser lo único que quieras hacer en tu cumpleaños ¿o sí? – Preguntó Natasha, rompiendo el beso y apoyando las manos en el pecho del rubio.

-Sal conmigo, en plan cita, podemos ir a cenar. - Contestó Steve.

Natasha lo miró fijamente, alzó una ceja incrédula, y volvió a besarlo, lo estaba provocando y el caía encantado en la trampa. La besó con más ansias, la alzó nuevamente, esta vez para recostarla en la cama.

\- ¿Eso fue un sí? – Preguntó apoyándose en sus brazos para alzarse y poder verla mejor.

-Aún no, ya veremos.

-Te voy a convencer. – Dijo un sonriente Steve.

-Tengo mucha fuerza de voluntad, te va a costar.

-Entonces ¿Qué haces acostada en mi cama besándome sabiendo que Sam o Wanda pueden llegar en cualquier momento? – Si se trataba de una guerra de astucia, Steve no iba a perder tan fácil.

Como si lo hubiese adivinado, un golpe en la puerta los obligó a separarse, Natasha se acomodó la ropa y volvió a su posición inicia, recargada en el respaldo de la cama con su celular en manos, Steve tomó sus cosas de dibujo y se sentó en su escritorio.

-Adelante. – Contestó al llamado fingiendo trabajar en su dibujo.

-Perdón, ¿interrumpo? – Preguntó Wanda entrando a la habitación.

-Para nada. – Respondió Natasha, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios. – Solo discutíamos que hacer para el cumpleaños del abuelo, dice que no es de los que celebran.

Steve la miró sorprendido, inteligente movimiento pensó, incluir a Wanda en la discusión, con ella y Sam en el plan no había manera de salir en una cita.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que celebraste un cumpleaños? – La castaña se sentó a la orilla de la cama, Steve giró la silla de su escritorio para estar de frente a las dos mujeres.

-Antes de unirme al ejército, aunque no estoy seguro que cumpleaños fue, con la guerra las cosas se pusieron más difíciles. Bucky tampoco se había unido, aún trabajaba en los muelles, me compró un pastel, como hacía siempre, y lo partimos con su familia.

Steve sonreía nostálgicamente recordando esa época de su vida.

-Realmente no me importa mucho celebrar, los tengo a ustedes, Bucky está a salvo, creo que eso es más que suficiente.

-Bueno, podemos hacer algo simple, como salir a comer o cenar. – Wanda habló con un tono más alegre, tratando de animarlo.

-Está bien, lo que a ustedes las parezca mejor. – Steve suspiró derrotado.

Natasha le sonreía triunfalmente, había ganado, por esta ocasión, Steve no se daría por vencido tan fácil, ¿qué tan mala podría ser una cita? ¿Por qué se negaba a una relación? Cumplían físicamente, incluso se atrevía a pensar que emocionalmente, con los requerimientos de una relación, solo faltaba aceptarla.

\- ¿Qué dibujas? – Preguntó Wanda.

Steve alzó la vista a la castaña que le hablaba, estaba sentada en el centro de su cama con las piernas cruzadas, los pies de Natasha descansaban en su regazo. Alzó su cuaderno de dibujo, mostrándole la imagen perfectamente detallada del quisco en la que estaba trabajando.

-Eres muy talentoso. – Comentó la Sokoviana sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Gracias. – Respondió Steve devolviendo su cuaderno al escritorio.

-¿Y qué tal la biblioteca Wanda?- La castaña se tensó ante la pregunta de Natasha. - ¿Muchos libros interesantes?

La pelirroja sonreía divertida ante el evidente nerviosismo de Wanda, Steve también se había dado cuenta y la preocupación comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro.

-Eeeh, sí, muchos. – Wanda cruzó mentalmente los dedos, esperando que no le preguntaran que ha estado leyendo.

-Me imagino, has ido diario las últimas 3 semanas, y te quedas ahí horas. - Natasha sonreía maliciosamente, más por Steve que apretaba los puños fuertemente, que, por el nerviosismo de Wanda, quien había bajado la mirada a sus manos.

-Natasha. – La reprendió Steve cuando se dio cuenta de la incomodidad que estaba causando en Wanda, y en él.

-Lo lamento. – Se disculpó la espía. – Perdón Wanda, solo estaba molestando a Steve.

-¿Por qué se iba a molestar? – Wanda alzó la mirada confundida.

-Porque el Señor Rogers se pone en el papel de papá celoso, temé que un malvado venga y enamore a su niñita. – Natasha contestó, sonriendo a Steve quien era ahora el que miraba incómodo sus manos.

-Me preocupo es todo. – Dijo en un murmullo el soldado.

Wanda le sonrió conmovida, por años el único que se preocupaba por ella era Pietro, ahuyentaba a cada hombre que se acercara a coquetearle, después de su muerte creía que esa clase de preocupación por ella había desaparecido. Se puso de pie para darle un abrazo al rubio, con ese tipo de abrazos que se dan cuando quieres demostrar que realmente aprecias la preocupación y cariño que el otro tiene para ti.

-Gracias. – Wanda plantó un beso en la mejilla del soldado antes de volver a su lugar en la cama. - Serías buen papá.

-Primero tendría que pasar el milagro. – Respondió en broma Steve.

Natasha lo miraba, como sus ojos se iluminaban ante la idea, sintió un pinchazo al corazón, ella no podía darle hijos, esa era una razón más de la lista que había comenzado a hacer hace años, sobre porque no era buena para él, una razón más para mostrarse renuente a ser su novia, a pesar de sus insistencias, ese pequeño comentario, ese brillo en sus ojos fortalecía nuevamente la resistencia que había comenzado a resquebrajarse después de varias invitaciones del soldado a una cita.

 _Debido a que adelanté unos capítulos antes de empezar a publicarlo es que he subido con más regularidad que con mi fic anterior, mi trabajo ahora me ha estado robando mucho tiempo y no he avanzado mucho en los próximos capítulos, así que de antemano me disculpo por cualquier futura tardanza, espero me tengan paciencia._ _ **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO LO ESTÉN DISFRUTANDO.**_


	12. Chapter 11

Para cenar decidieron pedir a domicilio, los fines de semana ninguno de los cuatro tenía realmente ganas de ocuparse de cocinar o lavar platos más de los estrictamente necesarios. Cuando terminaron Natasha siguió a Wanda a su habitación.

-Te pusiste nerviosa cuando mencioné lo de la biblioteca. - Comentó Natasha cerrando la puerta tras de ella. – Se que no es por un hombre, eso le brinda tranquilidad suficiente a Steve para no averiguar más, pero no a mí, así que dime ¿Qué sucede?

Wanda tomó asiento, en su pose de siempre, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, Natasha se sentó a su lado, mirándola, incitándola a hablar. Wanda suspiró sonoramente, sus hombros se relajaron, como si su próxima confesión le quitara un peso de encima.

-He estado leyendo sobre hipnosis, restructuración de recuerdos, tratamiento para el trastorno por estrés post-traumático, en general temas de psicología que creo podrían ayudar a Bucky, me tardo tanto tiempo porque siempre paso al cetro médico cuando ustedes no están para compartir mis ideas con los médicos y terapeutas, todo en secreto claro.

Natasha se quedó sin palabras, Wanda nunca dejaba de sorprenderla, buscaba siempre el bienestar de otros, por eso le molestaban las noticias amarillistas sobre ella, noticias que siempre a hacían parecer una villana, bruja la llamaban casi siempre. Después del incidente en Lagos no había manera de limpiar su imagen, los Tratados de Sokovia, se daba cuenta ahora, no iban a ser suficientes, solamente la pondrían a la merced del gobierno, quizá buscarían experimentar con Wanda, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, una necesidad de proteger a la castaña sentada junto a ella se apoderó de su ser, estiró sus brazos hacia Wanda, atrayéndola a un abrazo.

-Eres buena, buena y gentil y solidaria. – Dijo la pelirroja acariciando el cabello de Wanda. – No dejes que nadie intente convencerte de lo contrario, que sus comentarios te vuelvan alguien que no eres.

Wanda se dejó abrazar, atesorando el reconfortante calor que emanaba de Natasha, agradecida por el amor que su nueva familia le brindaba, porque en ese momento lo comprendió, podía leer los sentimientos de los demás claramente, pero no los suyos, gracias a ese abrazo se dio cuenta que el cariño que les tenía no era el que se les tiene a compañeros de trabajo o incluso amigos, ellos eran su familia.

-Haría lo que sea para que mi familia esté bien. – Wanda rompió el abrazo sonriéndole a Natasha. – Nos tuvimos que volver fugitivos de la ley para que me diera cuenta de que no son solo mis compañeros de trabajo, son mi familia.

-Una familia un poco rara. - Comentó Natasha.

-Pero familia, a fin de cuentas. – Respondió Wanda con media sonrisa, después se puso seria. – Se que lo dices para molestarlo, pero Steve se ha convertido verdaderamente en una figura paterna, uno que no me encierra o juzga, al contrario, siempre busca entenderme.

-Es un gran hombre. – Natasha hablo bajo, más para ella que para Wanda.

-Los es. – Contesto Wanda. – Y sé que el tema de Bucky lo angustia, normalmente lo siento alegre, pero cuando habla de él es como si una nube negra se posara sobre su cabeza para entristecerlo, por eso quiero ayudar a Bucky, porque quiero ayudar a que Steve este siempre feliz.

-¿A tu papá?- Bromeó Natasha.

-No lo llamé papá explícitamente. – Dijo Wanda avergonzada.

-Lo sé, solo juego, aunque lo hicieras probablemente lloraría de felicidad, sé que una de las cosas que más quiere es una familia, hijos.

-¿Cómo sabes? – Preguntó Wanda.

-Me lo dijo hace unas semanas. – Contestó la pelirroja recordando la conversación que habían tenido una semana antes.

Dos días después de la coronación Steve y Natasha estaban en la habitación de la pelirroja, acostados en la cama, tapados con las sábanas, hablando, si iban a dormir juntos bien podían hablar, esa había sido la condición de Steve después del rechazo de Natasha a tener una relación, tenían que hablar, mucho, pasar tiempo juntos, conocerse, ajeno a los verdaderos sentimientos de la espía, Steve esperaba que, hablando, conociéndose más, Natasha se enamoraría como él sospechaba lo estaba de ella y que esos sentimientos llevaran a una relación formal.

Natasha le había preguntado sobre qué planes tenía antes de unirse al ejército. Steve frunció el ceño pensamiento antes de contestar.

-Mi prioridad siempre fue entrar al ejército, servir a mi país. – Una risa con tono de amargura escapó de sus labios. – Sobre todo después de que aceptaran a Bucky, si no entraba, o después de la guerra, una familia, no tenía idea de que más hacer, solo quería una familia.

-¿Una familia? – Preguntó Natasha, un pinchazo de dolor apareció en su corazón.

-Sí, esposa, hijos. – Contestó Steve, como si fuera obvio a que se refería. – Sin el suero me hubiese costado trabajo, no era muy popular por cómo me veía. – El soldado de giró para quedar apoyado sobre su hombro para poder ver mejor a Natasha. -¿Tu alguna vez pensaste en tener hijos?

Un pinchazo más al corazón, Natasha no respondió, abrió la boca para hacerlo, pero ningún sonido salió de ella, aún no se sentía lista para contarle sobre ello, estiró el cuello para ver la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche detrás de Steve.

-¿A qué hora tienes que ver a Wanda para entrenar?- Le preguntó Cambiando de tema.

-A las 6. – Contestó Steve confundido por el repentino cambio de tema, no quiso insistirle más sobre la pregunta.

-Son casi las 2, será mejor que nos durmamos ya, así puedes tener unas horas de sueño.

Natasha se giró dándole la espalda a Steve, el rubio se estiró para apagar la luz de la mesa de noche, después se acercó nuevamente a Natasha rodeando su cintura con su brazo, ignorando la lágrima silenciosa que bajaba por la mejilla de la pelirroja.

A las once y media Natasha salió de la habitación de Wanda, habían estado hablando casi tres horas hasta que los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a cerrarse victimas del cansancio. Habían acordado salir temprano de casa para ocuparse de los preparativos para el cumpleaños de Steve.

Entró a la habitación de Steve sin tocar, estaba sentado en su escritorio, como siempre, con un lápiz en la mano, se giró a verla en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse, vestía solamente los pantalones del pijama dejando su pecho al descubierto.

-Ya me ahorraste la tarea de quitarte la camisa. – Comentó con una sonrisa traviesa Natasha acercándose lentamente al rubio.

-Tenía calor. – Respondió Steve.

-Es verano, en un país tropical. – Ya frente a él, la pelirroja se inclinó para besarlo. – Creo que dejamos algo inconcluso en la tarde. – Continuo, tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo a la cama.


	13. Chapter 12

Natasha se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol colándose por la cortina, el despertador indicaba que eran las ocho de la mañana, se había quedado dormida, más de lo que acostumbraba, y Steve no la había despertado, su lugar en la cama se encontraba vacío, el calor de Steve aún permanecía en las sábanas, podía escuchar el agua de la ducha correr. Se puso de pie y estiró todo su cuerpo relajando los músculos, recogió su ropa del piso y se vistió rápidamente. Antes de salir de la habitación asomó la cabeza al baño del soldado, podía ver su silueta en el cristal traslucido.

-Me voy, saldré con Wanda, nos llevaremos la camioneta. -Anunció Natasha para después cerrar la puerta y salir de la habitación. Decidió no mencionar nada de la hora en ese momento.

Después de darse un baño se vistió de manera sencilla, un vestido de sol amarillo y tenis blancos. Wanda la esperaba abajo, vestía jeans estilo boyfriend deslavados, con varios cortes a lo largo de la pierna y doblados a media pantorrilla, una blusa holgada de tirantes blanca y sandalias siena.

-¿Desayunaste algo?- Preguntó la pelirroja tomando las llaves de la SUV.

-No.- Respondió Wanda siguiéndola por la puerta hacía el garaje.

-Eso haremos primero entonces. – Natasha le sonrió abriendo la puerta de la camioneta y subiendo al lugar del conductor.

Oprimió un pequeño botón sujeto al parasol de la camioneta para abrir la puerta del garaje. En cuestión de minutos se encontraban ya en el mercado que conocían ya casi de memoria. Se sentaron en una pequeña cafetería con mesas en el exterior y ordenaron su desayuno.

-Me siento un poco culpable por estar desayunando aquí sin Sam y Steve. - Comentó Wanda después de darle un sorbo a su té.

-A veces necesitamos un pequeño descanso de ellos. – Le respondió Natasha sonriendo. – Además no podíamos traer a Steve si vamos a comprar su sorpresa de cumpleaños, ¿no?

Wanda asintió, satisfecha con la respuesta de Natasha.

Después de conseguir lo necesario en el mercado, Natasha pidió pasar al centro comercial para poder comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Steve.

-¿Qué le vas a regalar? – Preguntó Wanda subiendo al auto.

-Le estoy armando un kit de arte, ya casi llena los cuadernos de dibujo que compró el primer día que salimos todos. - Contestó la pelirroja mientras ajustaba su cinturón de seguridad. – Conseguí algunas cosas en el mercado, pero en el centro comercial hay una tienda de arte que está un poco más surtida, ¿Tú que le vas a regalar?

-Pensaba imprimir algunas fotos de los cuatro y ampliarlas en bastidores, hay un local en el centro comercial que se dedica a hacer esa clase de cosas.

-Le daremos buenos regalos, no podrá poner peros. ¿Te parece que al llegar al centro nos separemos para agilizar las compras? – Preguntó la pelirroja mientras estacionaba la camioneta.

-Tal vez yo tarde un poco más. ¿Te importa?

-No, en cuanto yo termine de comprar te alcanzo en la tienda, te llamo si es necesario. – Respondió Natasha.

En cuanto entraron al centro comercial se separaron, cada una en dirección a la tienda que tenían en mente. Cuarenta minutos después Natasha se encontró con Wanda en el local en el que imprimían las fotos en bastidores.

-¿Qué tal va todo?- Preguntó Natasha tomando asiento junto a Wanda.

-Tuve que decirles que los necesitaba para hoy con urgencia, de lo contrario me los entregarían hasta el martes, y ese día creo que estaremos muy ocupadas preparando todo como para tener tiempo y venir por los bastidores.

Una hora después les entregaron los bastidores y volvieron a casa, donde Sam y Steve las esperaban para ir a comer.

-Dejaremos nuestras cosas y bajamos. – Les dijo Wanda deteniéndose a media escalera, a los dos hombres que veían la televisión en la sala.

El resto del día fue como cualquier domingo, comieron en el centro, tomaron un helado a la sombra del quiosco, Wanda como cada tarde se dirigió a la biblioteca, la diferencia radicaba en que ahora Natasha sabía porque iba tanto y pasaba horas en ella.

\- ¿Qué hicieron Wanda y tu hoy? – Preguntó Steve mientras caminaban de regreso del centro médico.

-Desayunamos, después fuimos a la plaza de compras. – Contestó Natasha, sin dar detalles, como siempre.

Steve asintió tras escuchar su respuesta, no dijo nada más por varios minutos, caminaba con la vista al frente y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te preocupa? – Fue esta vez Natasha quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué piensas que me preocupa algo? – Contestó Steve volteando a verla.

-Estás mue callado y con estas frunciendo el ceño como cuando piensas algo demasiado, así que dime ¿qué te preocupa?

-¿Te dijo algo Wanda? Sobre que hace realmente tantas horas fuera.

Natasha le sonrió divertida.

-Si alguna vez tienes una hija, me compadezco de la pobre, serás el papá más celoso.

-Solo me preocupa, ayer se puso nerviosa cuando le preguntaste. – Respondió el rubio. – Y no soy celoso.

-Solo lee, novelas de romance, juveniles, sobre todo, es por eso por lo que se puso nerviosa, le da pena admitirlo. – Mintió Natasha, era buena mintiendo, ese era uno de los requisitos para ser buena espía, para mantenerse viva, vender mentiras convincentes, al ver como se relajaba Steve supo que le había creído.

-No tendré hijas. – Steve cambió de tema, dejando de lado su preocupación por Wanda, hablaba en tono serio.

-¿Tan seguro estás que tendrás solo varones? – Preguntó Natasha.

-No, tampoco serán varones, no tendré hijos. – Contestó Steve.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Bueno, siempre podemos adoptar. – Steve se detuvo y volteó a verla, Natasha tenía cara de sorpresa.

-¿Podemos?

-La única persona con la que tendría hijos es contigo Natasha, si no podemos biológicamente, podríamos adoptar, claro si es que quieres. – Steve hablaba en tono serio, nada en el indicaba que se tratara de una broma.

Estaban parados en medio de la acera, a solo una calle de la casa. La sorpresa de lo dicho por Steve dejó a Natasha sin palabras, permaneció parada de frente al soldado sin decir nada. El rubio la miraba esperando una respuesta, al darse cuenta de que no obtendría una alzó las manos y tomó cariñosamente a Natasha por los hombros.

-Me apresuré, lo lamento, no digo ahora, creo que primero tenemos que trabajar en una relación ¿no?

Natasha seguía sin hablar, y posiblemente continuaría así, cada que Steve hablaba sobre la posibilidad de tener una relación formal la respuesta de Natasha era el silencio, una negativa o cambio de tema. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para convencerla? El rubio suspiró pesadamente y continuó su camino a la casa, Natasha caminaba detrás de él, aún en silencio, faltando dos días para su cumpleaños lo había disgustado. Esa noche cada uno durmió en su cuarto.


	14. Chapter 13

Natasha se despertó muy temprano el lunes, apenas había podido dormir, una noche le bastó para darse cuenta de que tras un mes de compartir cama con Steve una costumbre se había formado. La soledad la acompañó toda la noche, impidiéndole dormir más de un par de horas.

Estuvo acostada en su cama hasta que escuchó la puerta del cuarto de enfrente cerrarse. Steve había salido a correr como todas las mañanas. Reuniendo fuerzas se puso de pie y se cambió a su ropa deportiva.

Steve estaba afuera de la casa haciendo estiramientos, esperaba a que Sam saliera para comenzar a trotar como todas las mañanas, pero los pasos que escuchó acercarse no se parecían a los de su compañero.

-¿No entrenas normalmente a las 7:30? – Preguntó sin mirar mientras estiraba los brazos.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo? – Natasha se quedó parada detrás de él, viendo como los músculos se marcaban bajo su camisa con cada estiramiento.

-Conozco cómo suenan tus pasos. – Steve se giró finalmente para poder verla.

-No podía dormir, era inútil seguir intentándolo, así que decidí que lo mejor era levantarme y comenzar mi día antes. – Respondió la pelirroja ajustando la coleta en la que había recogido su cabello.

-Natasha ¿nos acompañas a correr? – Sam preguntó bajando los escalones de la entrada de la casa, uniéndose al par.

-Voy directo al centro de entrenamiento Sam, disfruten corriendo, los veo en el desayuno.

Steve la miró caminar en dirección al centro de entrenamiento. Sam esperó hasta que Natasha desapareció de vista para hablar.

-Hoy no se ve de buen humor ¿Se pelearon? – Preguntó dirigiéndose al rubio que aún miraba la calle por donde se había ido Natasha.

Steve se giró a verlo sorprendido.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó el rubio.

Sam se encogió en hombros antes de responder.

-Siempre están juntos, me imagine que se habían peleado o algo.

-No, no durmió bien es todo. - Contestó Steve, para después echarse a correr.

Una hora más tarde, al terminar de correr se dirigieron al centro de entrenamiento. Encontraron a Wanda golpeando una pera de box.

-Buena gancho derecho. – La saludó Steve. - ¿estás sola?

-Natasha subió al estudio de baile hace pocos minutos. - contestó Wanda mientras se quitaba los guantes de boxeo. – Se veía algo cansada.

-Sí, creo que lo está. ¿Qué quieres entrenar hoy?

-¿Te apetece flotar un poco? – Wanda sonrió inocentemente, sabía que Steve no se negaría.

En cuanto estuvo en posición Wanda lo alzó por los aires, sin su escudo tenía que encontrar nuevas formas de protegerse, y atravesar ventanas, gracias al empeño que Wanda ponía en practicar el uso de sus habilidades, el ataque y defensa estaban más que cubiertos.

Media hora después Natasha bajó las escaleras que conectaban al estudio de baile comunicandoles que los vería en la casa.

-¿Se pelearon? – Preguntó Wanda mientras bajaba al soldado con cuidado dejándolo de pie en el piso.

Steve la miró extrañado, esperó hasta que las ondas rojas de la energía de Wanda dejarán de rodearlo para poder moverse, y contestar.

-¿Por qué Sam y tú piensan que nos hemos peleado? Ya me lo han preguntado los dos en lo que va de la mañana. – Respondió el rubio mientras comenzaba a envolver sus manos en vendas, preparándose para golpear los sacos de boxeo.

Wanda se encogió de hombros y tomó un poco de agua.

-Es que siempre se detiene a platicar antes de irse a casa después de entrenar, o espera a que terminemos para que regresemos juntos, y hoy apenas y te miró.

-Debe ser su cansancio. – Argumentó Steve, aunque comenzaba a preocuparse.

-¿De qué hablan? – Preguntó Sam que venía de hacer pesas.

-Nada, solo le pregunté si Natasha y él estaban peleados, parecía molesta. – Contestó la castaña.

-Oh eso, sí se lo pregunté cuando salimos a correr, dice que Natasha está cansada. – Sam comenzó también a envolver sus manos en vendas.

-Saben que estoy aquí, con ustedes, ¿cierto? – El soldado los miraba con los brazos cruzados – Y sí está cansada, tu misma la viste Wanda, no tiene el mejor humor cuando lo está.

Sam y Wanda se encogieron de hombros, no hablaron más del tema, la media hora restante cada uno se dedicó a ejercitarse a su manera.

Cuando regresaron a casa Natasha los esperaba sentada en la mesa, con una taza de café humeante en sus manos y el desayuno dispuesto en diferentes bandejas.

-Era mi turno en ayudarte con el desayuno. – Comentó Sam mirando la fruta picada, pan tostado apilado, huevos revueltos, jarras de café caliente y jugo recién exprimido que se les presentaba.

-Te puedes ocupar de los platos de la comida. - Contestó la espía tras darle un sorbo a su café. - ¿Wanda irás más tarde a hacer las compras?

-Sí, ¿necesitas que compra algo? – Preguntó Wanda sirviéndose un poco de fruta.

-Hice una lista de las cosas que hacen falta. – La pelirroja le extendió una nota. – Recuerda comprar la fruta en locales donde te dejen escoger, la última te la dieron demasiado madura.

-Yo me aseguraré de que así sea. – Comentó Steve tomando la lista de las manos de Wanda. - ¿De verdad necesitamos tantas manzanas?

-Usaré algunas para una receta nueva que quiero intentar. – Contestó Natasha. – No olviden nada de la lista.

Después de volver a recalcar la importancia de no olvidar nada de lo que solicitaba, Natasha dejó su taza de café y platos en el lavado y salió de la cocina en dirección a su cuarto.

-¿Ven? Ya está de mejor humor, solo necesitaba cafeína. – Comentó Steve mientras recogía la mesa.

-Si eso te deja tranquilo. – Le respondió Sam, saliendo también de la cocina sin darle tiempo al rubio de decir nada más.

-¿A qué se refería? - Steve señaló la puerta por donde había salido Sam.

Wanda se encogió en hombros sin darle una respuesta en absoluto y continuó con su labor de limpieza. Ya con la cocina limpia y en orden los dos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para ducharse antes de reunirse nuevamente en la sala para salir a hacer las compras.

Comprometida con su estilo casual y relajado Wanda usaba un vestido negro suelto, sandalias del mismo color y los montones de pulseras y anillos que la caracterizaban. Steve vestía una simple playera gris, jeans y tenis.

-No estoy acostumbrada a verte de tenis, siempre usas botas. – Comentó Wanda acomodando sus lentes de sol sobre su cabeza.

-Natasha cree que debería usar más tenis, ropa menos formal o de trabajo, como la llama ella. – Respondió haciendo comillas en el aire cuando describió su ropa como de trabajo.

-Ustedes dos son como una vieja pareja de casados. – Bromeo Wanda encaminándose al garaje.

Steve se sonrojó notablemente, para su fortuna caminaba detrás de la sokoviana así que no lo pudo ver apenarse.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-¿Parecer casados? – Wanda abrió la puerta de copiloto y se sentó, esperó a que Steve hiciera lo mismo y asintiera en su dirección para darle respuesta. – Creo que eso depende de cómo lo vean ustedes.

Él sabía cómo lo veía, no le molestaba, es más, lo deseaba, sabía lo que quería, quería a Natasha, estar con ella, formalizar su relación, hacerla oficial. Lo supo desde el principio, incluso antes de su llegada a Wakanda, sabía que no había manera de dejar de quererla. Le dolía su rechazo y aun así seguía ahí, con la esperanza de hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-Si sirve de algo, creo que harían una linda pareja. – Añadió Wanda tras sentir el ánimo del rubio decaer un poco.

-No creo que Natasha piense lo mismo. – Steve frunció el ceño recordando las constantes negativas de la pelirroja.

-Ella te quiere, solo le cuesta trabajo admitirlo.

-No puedes estar tan segura. – Steve le mostró una sonrisa triste.

Wanda lo vio durante unos segundos y después desvió su mirada al frente, rio divertida, negando levemente con la cabeza. Steve la volteó a ver confundido, pero no dijo nada por varios minutos, hasta que llegaron al super-mercado y se encontró caminando al lado de la castaña recorriendo los pasillos.

-¿De verdad crees que me quiere?

Wanda dejó la caja de cereal que había tomado en su lugar, volvió la mirada a Steve, confundida por un momento, para después entender de qué venía su pregunta.

-No lo creo, lo sé.

Steve alzó una ceja confundido.

-¿Te lo dijo?

-No es necesario que me lo dijera, cada que hablamos de ti su ánimo cambia, así que hurgue un poco en sus sentimientos, pensaba hacerlo en sus pensamientos también, pero temía encontrar algo que no debía. – Wanda le sonrió de manera traviesa y después tomó otra caja de cereal que dejó inmediatamente en el carrito de compras.

-¿Has hurgado también los míos? – Steve la seguía por los pasillos mientras Wanda llenaba el carrito de botanas saladas.

-No fue necesario, no es que seas fácil de descifrar, solo eres un poco obvio en cuanto a tus sentimientos por Natasha.

Después de realizar la compra, regresaron a casa donde iniciaron la preparación de la comida. Podían escuchar a Sam en la sala mirando la televisión, pero no había señales de Natasha. Tras terminar de comer, Natasha ayudó a Sam a recoger todo y limpiar la mesa, ya que ella había preparado el desayuno, como había prometido en la mañana, él se encargó de los platos.

Steve esperaba que al subir entrara a su habitación, como lo hacía normalmente por las tardes, pero la escuchó entrar y cerrar su habitación, después de unos minutos, en los que se debatía qué hacer, el rubio se puso de pie y salió de su cuarto para entrar, sin avisar, al de Natasha. La encontró acostada en su cama, con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos y el otro estirado tanto como podía.

-Te habías tardado en venir. – Comentó Natasha sin levantar el brazo de su rostro.

-Quería darte tu espacio, pero no pude.

La pelirroja no habló, simplemente palmeo el espacio de la cama junto a ella y se movió un poco, dejando lugar para que el soldado se recostara a su lado. Cuando sintió la cama hundirse con el peso de Steve, se giró sobre su costado y acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

-No dormí muy bien anoche, necesito una siesta antes de ir al centro médico.

Steve no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, pues no quería admitir que él tampoco había dormido muy bien, hasta que el sueño le ganó.

Se despertaron horas después, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, la cara de Wanda se asomó segundos después.

-Pregunta Sam si van a cenar.

-Sí, enseguida bajamos. - Respondió Natasha mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentada en la orilla de la cama.

Wanda asintió y cerró nuevamente la puerta

-¿Cenar? ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Steve confundido por el horario.

-8pm .- Contestó Natasha mirando el reloj de su mesa de noche.- No fuimos al centro médico.

Steve se encogió en hombros.

-Debería sentirme peor, pero creo que me hace daño estar ahí todos los días, Buck seguirá en el mismo lugar hasta que encontremos una solución.

Natasha le puso una mano en el hombro dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hay muchas personas trabajando para ayudarlo, estoy segura que pronto lo tendremos aquí.

Steve le devolvió la sonrisa pensando en todos los doctores que veía a diario trabajar alrededor de la cámara de crio-preservación de Bucky, ignoraba completamente que Natasha no solo se refería a ellos sino a Wanda.

-Anda, vamos a cenar.

La pelirroja le dio un empujoncito juguetón para apresurarlo a salir de la habitación.


End file.
